Fight For Me
by StayStrongxox
Summary: A turn of events see Finn face one of his biggest fears, loosing Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this my first Glee story... And I'm slightly nervous about this story, because it's my first Glee story. **

**So please no flames, unless it's constructive criticism :)**

**Hope you enjoy reading as I enjoying writing it :)**

**Enjoy the mini chapter just give you an insight to what has happened :) So think of this as a prologue :)**

* * *

Finn was besides himself with worry. He was sat in the waiting room, waiting for Kurt and Rachel's Dads to arrive at the hospital. He was pacing around the waiting room, where he had been told to wait. He couldn't get the image out of his head, seeing his Rachel lying there on the floor, unresponsive. He began to feel angry, angry at not been able to look after and protect Rachel. She was his girlfriend and he was suppose to love her (which he did, so much) and protect her from everything, and he couldn't even do that. The door opened and Kurt and Carole entered the room, Carole rushing up to give her son a hug.

'Oh Finn, my darling... She's going to be okay!' she reassured him, rubbing his back. Finn sniffed and pulled away, walking away from his Mum and sitting down with his head in his hands.

'How do you know that?' he snapped. Kurt rushed and sat next to his step brother.

'She'll be okay, Finn. It's Rachel. She's get better because she knows that I've got tickets for Wicked in New York for us... and you know that's she's been wanting to get her hands on them for ages' said Kurt, pulling three tickets from his pocket and showing them to Finn, who glared at him.

'And I see now isn't the time to be talking about that, okay' said Kurt, putting tickets in his pocket. The room was tense, before Kurt decided to do something. He clapped his hands and dragged Finn to his feet.

'Right, we're going to get some Starbucks Coffee and a frozen yogurt' said Kurt, making Finn turn to him

'I'm not going anywhere until I know Rachel is in out of danger!' Finn growled. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

'She's in a hospital with nurses and doctors, she's pretty safe. Now I know you haven't eaten or shaved for nearly 24 hours hours, because your breath smells like stinky gym socks and your skin looks rough than sandpaper rubbing on wood' said Kurt, making Finn stutter in protest.

'Son, go and get cleaned up. Get refreshed and then you can come back... Rachel will need you to help her through this when she wakes up' said a voice from behind Finn. The Hudson-Hummel clan turned to see LeRoy and Hiram Berry (Rachel's Dads) stood in the doorway.

'I can't. She needs me' said Finn, his voice breaking. LeRoy sighed.

'Finn, she needs you, yes... But she'll want you be well. You now as well as I do that she'll sent you straight home when she sees the state of you' LeRoy said. Finn sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

'Fine. But I'm coming straight back' he warned them, before allowing Kurt to drag him out of them, muttering about what razor is best to get rid of the stubble what had grown on Finn's face, and what moisturizer would be good for his skin, which Finn loudly protested to. LeRoy and Hiram stepped into the room and shut the door, blocking out Finn's protests.

'Howse Rachel?' asked Burt. Hiram sighed and sat down, LeRoy sitting next to him, putting his hand on his arm. He sighed, before replying.

'Not good. She's in recovery, but... I'm too scared to let her out of this hospital, in case she does it again'. Carole smiled sadly at Rachel's Dads. She knew all about addiction, and what it does to people and their families.

'LeRoy, Hiram. I know exactly what you're going through. Addiction is difficult and she's going to need a lot of help and support to get her through this... And I promise I will do everything I can to help you guys through this' she said.

**She had already lost Finn's father, she wasn't about to let Finn lose anyone else who he loved and admired, not if she could help it...**

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, lets get this story started :) **

**First off a few things,**

**One: I'm from England, I'm more used to pounds and pennies not dollars and cents**

**Two: Still getting my head round the american way of spellings and places**

**Three: For the sake of this story, Rachel has a cousin who she is very close too**

**Four: LeRoy has a sister in this story, called Sarah.**

**Please bear with me. Hopefully, after a few chapters I'll be okay :) Construtive critism is welcome :) **

**So, enjoy :) xx**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Thirteen year old, Rachel Berry was splashing around in the pool, shrieking happily as her fifteen year old cousin, Ryan, splashed her with water. Rachel, Ryan and their parents were on holiday together, in Benidorm._

_'Ryan! Stop it!' she shrieked, as water got in her eyes. She heard Ryan laugh and she wiped water out of her eyes, before she launched forward and dunked him underwater._

_'RACHEL! Stop that!' shouted LeRoy, as he saw what his daughter was doing. Ryan emerged from the water and laughed triumphly at Rachel, who folded her arms and pouted._

_'He started it' she whined, pointing at him_

_'What? You started it!' Ryan scolded,pointing at her._

_'Stop acting ten years old, the pair of you! You're teenagers now, so starting acting like them' scolded Max, Ryan's Dad. Rachel and Ryan both turned turned to each other, muttering aplogies at each other._

_'Good! Now, go on' said Sarah, watching as her son and niece dived under the water and swam away from the edge of the pool..._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Seventeen year old, Rachel Berry was curled up in a tight ball on her bed, her body shaking with sobs. She clutched her duvet to her chest and made no effort to answer her mobile as it rang. She knew who it was by the ringtone and she knew why he would be ringing, but right now, she didn't care one bit. Her mibole vibrated, indicating someone had left a voicemail message. She sighed and picked it up, pressing it to her ear after dialling the voicemail message number.

'Hey babe, it's me. Just wondering where you are? Didn't see you this morning. Jut text me when you get this, so I know you're okay. I'll cover for you with Mister Shue. I love you' came Finn's voice through the voicemail. Rachel sniffed, ended the voicemail and threw her phone onto her carpetted floor. She stared at it for a moment, knowing Finn would worry. But if she texted Finn, she knew he would come over and she just wanted to be alone right now. After a few more tears, she finally fell into a uneasy sleep...

* * *

Finn skidded to a stop outside Rachel's house. He turned off the ignition and climbed from the car, shutting the door and locking it, before he rushed up the path and tried the door handle.

'Rachel? Rach, it's me!' he said, knocking on the door. After a few minutes of waiting, it became clear no one was going to answer, so he frowned. He tried the back gate, which was locked. He stood on the wall and unlocked it, walking through. He looked up at Rachel's window, seeing her curtain's were still closed. He frowned and sighed, before remembering the spare key placed under a flowerpot on the front door step. He rushed back to the front to the house and picked up the flower pot, grabbing the key and unlocking the door. He shut it behind him and rushed up the stairs.

'Babe?' he called, heading down the hallway to her bedroom. He opened her bedroom door and saw her curled up on her bed. He quietly shut the door and slowly laid down next to her on her bed. He knew she was in a deep sleep, but he froe when she turned and curled up against him. He frowned when he saw dried tear tracks on her cheeks. He was about to stroke her hair and drop a kiss to her head when he phone blasted to life. He jumped, wakingRachel up in process.

'Stupid phone!' he muttered, as he turned it on silent. He turned back round and saw Rachel sat crossed legged on her bed, a blank expression on her face.

'What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at school' she said, her voice emotionless. Finn raised an eyebrow.

'So are you, but I can tell something is wrong' he said gently. Rachel froze.

'How'd you mean?' she asked

'You've got tear stained cheeks and red eyes... What's happened?' he asked, reaching out and stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. That was all it took for Rachel to crumble into Finn's arms, her body shaking with sobs. Finn cradled her to his chest, even though he didn't know what had happened, he whispered to her and comforted her as best as he could. Once she had calmed down enough, she moved so she was lying between his legs, her arms wrapped round his waist, as his large hands rubbed her back comfortingly.

'Babe, tell me what's going on' he commanded gently and softly. Rchel shook her head.

'I can't. It's too soon and I don't want to talk about it' she sniffled.

'Baby, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. You can trust me you know' he said gently, his hands moving up to caress her face. He tipped her head back and kiss her gently. Rachel sniffled and pulled away. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

'You.. You know Ryan? My cou-cousin?' her voice cracked on the word cousin, but she carried on. Finn nodded, his thumbs still caressing her face.

'Well... He... He died last night' she gasped. Finn froze and felt his eye widen at her admission.

'Wh-what? My God, Rach. Babe, I'm so sorry' he said, pulling her in for a hug. He rubbed her back and felt a twinge on sadness. He liked Ryan. He had met him on a few occasions, like Rachel's birthday and on a few weekends when he visited.

'Babe, look at me' he said. Rachel pulled back and looked at him. 'I'm going to help you through this okay? You're my girlfriend, and I love you and it kills me to see you in pain' Finn said. Rachel smiled a slight smile.

'Thankyou. Finn... Listen, can you stay with me tonight? Dad and Daddy have gone to Dayton.. I'm going there on Friday, I can't face going there right now' Rachel explained. Finn watche dher intently and nodded after she finished her explanation.

'Of course I will, babe. Now, I want you to get some sleep.. You've look like you've barely slept all night' he said, kissing her head and allowing her to snuggle into him. He placed Rachel's bed throw over them both and watched as Rachel slowly fell asleep again.

'I'll be here when you wake up, I promise' he whispered, before kissing her head again. Soon afterwards, he joined her in the world of sleep, ignoring the vibrations of his phone, messages indicating that he hould be in school, as he had left without a proper explanation...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for the reviews on the first official chapter to this story :)**

**You ready for the aftermath? Will Rachel manage to keep it together? Or will it all come crash down around her?**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Rachel woke up with a start for the third time in the night. Finn groaned lightly, and switched on the lamp, filling the room with soft dim light.

'Rach? Babe?' he questioned softly. He saw her wiping away the tears from under her eyes and quickly sat up, pulling her into hug. She gripped his t shirt tightly and sobbed on his chest, as Finn held her. She calmed down after a few seconds and pulled away slightly, trying to get rid of her tear stains.

'I'm sorry' she said quietly

'What are you sorry for?' he chuckled, tipping her head back, so their eyes met.

'For waking you up and staining your shirt' Rachel said. Finn laughed quietly.

'Baby, it's okay. You're grieving, it's part of the process' he said gently. Rachel nodded slowly and climbed from the bed, looking at the clock. 2:46AM.

'Want a drink or anything?' she asked. Finn nodded and yawned, following Rachel down to the kitchen and watching as she bustled about making them hot chocolates. After making them, Finn tried to persuade her to have something to eat, but Rachel declined, saying she wasn't hungry yet. She headed to the living room and settled on the sofa, cuddling up to Finn.

'You sure you want to go to school?' he asked

'Yeah, I need a sense of normality' Rachel replied, after taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Finn was unsure about it. He knew Rachel would act like nothing had happened, but there was only so long you could go before you started to crack.

'You sure you can handle it?' he asked. Rachel looked up at him and nodded.

'Yeah. Besides we've got Regionals in a few weeks. Can't afford to waste anytime' she replied. Finn rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing he wouldn't win an argument with her.

'Yeah, we do... Just come and find me if you want me to take you home' he said, kissing her head gently...

* * *

Finn knew he should have argued with Rache. some more He knew it. It was fine, until Glee Club came around.

_Flashback_

_Rachel and Finn entered Glee Club, hand in hand. They took their usual seats and waited for Mr Shue to enter. Kurt rushed into the room and engulfed Rachel in a hug._

_'Missed you yesterday' he said_

_'Missed you too' replied Rachel, as Kurt pulled away from the hug. He took a seat behind them and leaned forward._

_'Where were you yesterday?' he asked. Rachel stiffened and swallowed, before planting a fake smile on her face. She turned round and faced Kurt._

_'I was ill. Been throwing up all night' she lied. Kurt nodded in understanding, watching as Rachel turned back round, before leaning round other side of Finn._

_'Why is she lying to me?' he whispered to his step-brother. Finn turned to him_

_'It's not my place to tell you. It's up to Rachel to tell you' he said, before turning to Rachel and clasping their hands together, making Rachel smile. The door opened and Mr Shue came in, with the rest of Glee Club behind him._

_'Oh look, Berry's back!' sneered Santana, as she walked in with Brittany and Quinn. Rachel rolled her eyes and choose to ignore her, while Finn gripped her hands tightly._

_'Ignore them' he muttered to her. Rachel nodded and watched as Mr Shue wrote something on the board._

_**Emotion**_

_The word alone made Rachel freeze and she had a dreading feeling what Mr Shue was about to ask them to do._

_'Right, today... I want us to dig deep and find an song what brings out an emotion. It can be any emotion. Happiness, Sadness. Whatever you want' said Mr Shue. Kurt, surprisingly, was the first one to jump up._

_'I want to sing a song to me what means a lot.. We played this at my Mother's funeral' he said, as Mr Shue took a seat. Kurt motioned to Puck to get his acoustic guitar and Puck obliged. Puck began to play the opening chords of 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' by Eva Cassidy._

_'Oh God' Rachel whispered quietly. She gripped Finn's hand tighter as Kurt began to sing._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_  
_In the land that I heard of once, once in a lullaby._  
_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_  
_Away above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me_

_Puck stopped as Rachel let out a loud cry, wrenching her hand from Finn's and bolted from the room, Finn rushing after her calling her name. The door slammed shut and the room fell silent._

_'What was all about?' Mercedes asked, a confused expression on her, Artie and Tina's faces. Mr Shue sighed and got up._

_'Carry on. I'll see if I can find them' he said, leaving the room and going in search for Finn and Rachel..._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Finn was at home when Kurt slammed the door shut, later that night.

'What happened earlier? Why did Rachel run out like that?' Kurt questioned his brother. Finn stayed silent, and Kurt spotted Finn's phone against his ear. Finn let out a growl of frustration as it went to voicemail.

'Finn?' asked Kurt, perching on the edge of the sofa.

'Just leave it, Kurt. Not my place to tell you' Finn said, rubbing his head. Kurt sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

'Fine. You can tell me when you're ready. But you can't keep it bottled up inside forever' Kurt said, as he headed to the kitchen for a drink. Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. Kurt chucked him a soda and headed for the stairs, when the doorbell rang. Kurt sighed and opened the door, dropping his opened can of soda on the floor at the sight infront of him.

'Heyyyy Kurtie' slurred Rachel, smiling.

'FINN!' Kurt screamed, catching Rachel as she swayed on the spot. Finn appeared over Kurt shoulder and his eyes widened in shock.

'RACH!' he shouted, shocked at his girlfriends state. She giggled when she saw him and pointed to him.

'Heyyy Finny. I missed you!' she said. Kurt swung her arm over his neck and led her inside, ignoring the soda rapidly staining the carpet. Him and Finn sat Rachel down, Kurt rushing to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Rachel.

'Rach? Rach, look at me. How did you get this?' he asked, taking the bottle of vodka from her hand and placing it on the coffee table.

'My ID' she said, giggling. Finn raised an eyebrow and grabbed her purse, rooting through it and finding her ID... Or rather, her fake ID.

'Where did you get this?' he asked

'Puck' she said, as it was the most simplest thing in the world. Finn's eyebrows shot up and opened his mouth to say something when Kurt came back into the room with the water.

'Drink this' Kurt ordered, handing Rachel the glass of water. She frowned and reached for the bottle of vodka, but Kurt quickly grabbed it and threw it in the bin.

'No, the water, Rachel' Kurt said. Rachel sighed and drunk the water.

'Go and get the paracetamol from upstairs' Finn told Kurt, not taking his eyes off Rachel. Kurt sighed and rushed upstairs. Finn watched him go and sighed. A head hitting his shoulder got his attention. Rachel had passed out against him, the glass of water hitting the floor.

'Oh, Rach' he kissed her head and lifted her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs, passing Kurt on the hallway.

'Guessing she don't need these then?' Kurt asked, seeing Rachel in Finn's arms.

'Leave them in my room' said Finn, motioning to his room. Kurt nodded and opened Finn's bedroom door, placing the tablets on his bedside table.

'Shout me if you need me' Kurt said. Finn nodded and pulled his duvet back, placing Rachel in his bed and getting her changed into one of his massive top that nearly drowned her body. He smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. He pulled the duvet up around her, before stripping down in his boxers and climbing into the bed on the other side. He pulled the duvet over him and turned to face Rachel, stroking a piece of hair out her eye..

'I love you, Rachel' he said, before settling down to sleep...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) Means a lot to me :)**

**Ready for the next chapter?**

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Carole and Burt walked into their house, trying to be as quiet as possible. They dropped their bags at the bottom of the stairs and sighed.

'Thank god we're home' said Carole, sighing. Burt opened his mouth when the sound of someone throwing up reached their frowned.

'Finn? Kurt? Are you okay?' she shouted. She heard Finn swear and open the bathroom door.

'Yeah, I'm fine! Stay down there a minute!' he shouted, before the door slammed shut. Burt frowned and walked up the stairs, opening Kurts bedroom as he did. He saw his son fast asleep on his stomach, snoring lightly. He closed the door and headed for the bathroom, Carole behind him.

'Finn! Open this door now!' Burt hissed, to avoid waking Kurt. The shower running meant Finn didn't hear him. Carole banged on the door.

'Finn!' she said louder.

'Give me a minute!' he yelled from behind the closed door. Burt and Carole glanced at each other.

'Finn! What is going on?' Carole said loudly. Kurt's bedroom door opened and he stood in doorway, yawning.

'What's going on? It's 2:45 in the morning and I need my beauty sleep!' he demanded.

'What's your brother doing in the bathroom?' Burt asked, pointing to the door.

'Don't know!' lied Kurt, before slamming his bedroom door behind him as he went back to bed...

* * *

After two more minutes of demanding Finn to open the door, he finally did.

'What is going-' Carole cut her own sentence off as she saw Rachel, wrapped in a towel, looking pale and sweaty. Carole and Burt dragged their eyes to Finn.

'Go downstairs. I'll sort her out' Carole said, her eyes fixed on Rachel.

'No, I'm not leaving her' said Finn, shaking his head.

'Finn, I'll be fine' said Carole, gently pushing her son from the bathroom and shutting the door, leaving Finn and Burt to go downstairs...

* * *

'So, what's happened? Why's Rachel here at this time?' asked Burt, as he walked into the kitchen. Finn sat down on a stool at the kitchen island.

'She wasn't feeling well after school and her Dads are in Dayton, so I said she could stay here' Finn partly lied. Burt raised an eyebrow but nodded.

'She okay?' Burt asked, concerned

'She's just been throwing up. She had a bit of a fever earlier as well' Finn continued to lie. He smiled his thanks as Burt handed him a coffee...

* * *

Carole shut the door and looked at Rachel, who staring blankly at the floor while sitting on the toilet lid.

'Rachel? Sweetheart?' asked Carole. Rachel lifted her head, and stared blankly at her, her wet hair sticking to her face.

'What?' Rachel asked in a small voice. Carole edged toward her and knelt down in front of the girl who had captured her son's heart.

'What's happened?' she asked. Rachel looked away and saw her.. Well Finn's sick stained clothes in a corner of the bathroom.

'Nothing' she said, planting a fake smile on her face and surged forward, only for the room to spin dangerously. She grabbed the wall and Carole gripped Rachel round the waist.

'Rachel, sit down' she commanded gently. Rachel clutched her head.

'Rachel, have you been drinking?' Carole asked. Rachel shook her head.

'No... How could I drink? I'm only seventeen' lied Rachel. Carole raised an eyebrow, making Rachel sigh. 'I felt ill earlier at school and I threw up then... Finn brought me back here, when I had a fever. My Dads are in Dayton for the week...' Rachel explained. Carole was quiet for a minute, before nodding.

'Right, let's get your hair dried and you can get dressed' Carole said gently, gently supporting Rachel as she stood up slowly front he toilet seat and they headed to Carole's room...

* * *

The two woman came downstairs fifteen minutes later, Rachel dressed in one of Finn's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. They entered the kitchen and Finn rushed to Rachel, gathering her up gently in his arms.

'You okay, baby?' he asked, as she curled up on his lap. Rachel nodded and snuggled her head into his neck.

'I am now. Thank you for looking after me' she said, kissing his cheek softly, making Finn smile. He passed her a glass of water and she drank half of it.

'Thirsty, Rachel?' asked Burt amused. Rachel smiled and nodded, before snuggling back into Finn.

'Thank you for looking after me, Carole' said Rachel, making Carole smile.

'You're welcome, darling' she answered, watching as Rachel slowly back asleep. 'Think she wants to go to bed' she said to Finn, who looked down and smiled He finished his drink and scooped Rachel in his arms.

'Night guys' he said over his shoulder, as he headed for the stairs...

* * *

The next day, after school, Finn stood with Rachel outside her LeRoy's car. He Dad had picked her up and she was headed to Dayton for the week, leaving Finn behind.

'Promise you'll call me when you arrive, yeah?' he asked

'Course. And thanks again for last night' she said, standing on her tiptoes and hugging him tightly.

'I love you' he whispered in her ear, Rachel smiled.

'I love you too' she whispered in his ear. She pulled away slightly and kissed him on the lips. His hand tangled in her hair, making the kiss deeper. They pulled away when the need for air became apparently.

'See you in a week, yeah/' Rachel questioned. Finn nodded

'Yeah... and call me if you need me. I don't care what time it is' Finn told her. Rachel smiled and nodded, pressing one last kiss to his lips, before she climbed into the car and set off to Dayton...

* * *

Two hours later, LeRoy and Rachel pulled up at Sarah's house. Rachel let out a shaky breath as she climbed from the car. She looked up at the house, knowing this time it wouldn't be the same. She took a deep breath and headed up the path, walking inside before she bottled out.

'Rachel! My darling!' greeted Sarah as she rushed toward Rachel as she walked through into the kitchen and hugging her.

'Hey Aunt Sarah' Rachel said, her voice close to cracking as she saw a picture of Ryan on the fridge. They pulled away from the hug and Rachel smiled sadly.

'Erm.. I'm gonna take my stuff upstairs' she said, picking her bag up and heading up the stairs to the spare room, which was her room. She dumped her bag onto her bed and sat down, pulling her phone out and texting Finn, letting him know she had arrived safely. She sent it and stood up, heading back into the hallway. She closed her door and rested her forehead against it. She took a shaky breath and walked down to Ryan's room. She stopped outside the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She gathered her courage and opened the door, glancing inside the room. She let out a shaky breath as she stepped into the room, a picture catching her eye. She sat down on his bed and picked up the photo frame. It was taken last Christmas, just as it started to snow and Ryan was bugging her for a photo.

'Miss you, Ry' she whispered, tracing Ryan's outline on the photo as she felt a single tear slip down her cheek.

**This was going to be a difficult week...**

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter :)**

**Ready for the funeral? Will Rachel manage to get through it? Read and find out :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

It was the day that Rachel was dreading. She woke up feeling sick to her stomach, although that could also be down to the small amount of alcohol she had had while sat with her Aunt and her Dads, sharing memories of Ryan while they sat in front of the fire. She dragged herself out of bed and forced herself to get in the shower and get washed and clean her teeth. Once she had done that, she walked back into her room, tightly wrapped in her towel, and headed to where her bag was hung on her wardrobe door with her dress in. Her aunt had said that she didn't want too much black at the funeral, so Rachel had decided on a deep royal blue dress, which was tight at the bust and flared out to halfway down her thighs. She examined herself in the mirror, smoothing down her dress. She applied a little foundation, blusher and mascara, making sure the mascara was waterproof, before chucking the items and her waterproof mascara for later into her black diamante clutch bag. She nodded in approval at herself and headed for the door, after picking up the white Lilly that was laid on her bed. She took a deep breath and headed out of her room and downstairs. She took a deep breath, planting a smile on her face and strutted confidently into the kitchen, seeing her family and some Ryan's friends already there.

'Oh Rachel, you look lovely. That color really suits you' said Sarah, before pulling Rachel into a hug. Rachel hugged her aunt back, being careful not to squash the flower. The room fell silent as Ryan's girlfriend walked into the kitchen, making Rachel and Sarah pull away from their hug.

'What's she doing here?' Katy asked coldly

'She's here to pay her respects to her cousin, just like you're here to pay yours to your boyfriend' Sarah scolded Katy. Rachel walked over to Katy. Even though they had never liked each other, she was willing to put her difference aside for the day.

'Truce? For Ryan?' Rachel asked, holding out her hand. No one, not even Rachel, saw Katy's hand swing towards Rachel's face. The slap echoed through the room, as Rachel stared at Katy in shock.

'This!' Katy shrieked, pointing at Rachel ' Is all your fault! If he hadn't been coming to visit you, he wouldn't have gotten into the car crash!'. Rachel eyebrow knitted together.

'What are you on about? Coming to see me?' she asked, the confusion in her voice. Katy scoffed and walked away, shaking her head, leaving Rachel stunned. She was jolted out of her shock when he phone went in her clutch. She fumbled around for it and saw a message from Finn.

_Sender: Finn_

_Good luck for today, baby! Wish I could be with you to help you through the pain, but call me if you need me. I love you xx_

Rachel smiled and forgot about her argument with Katy as she replied to the text and walked over to Sarah and her Dads...

* * *

The wake was worst, in Rachel's opinion. Rachel had broken down at the funeral, which made her feel weak, which is probably why she was sat at a table with a glass of white wine in her hand (thanks to her fake ID). She watched as Katy was being comforted by her parents. She sniffed and took a huge gulp of her wine, freezing when her Aunt stepped into her line of vision.

'Rachel? How did you get that?' Sarah asked. Rachel pointed to a bartender, who was watching her closely. Sarah sighed and took the glass of wine from her niece's hand and placed it on the table.

'Rachel, you can't blame yourself' said Sarah, sitting next to her. Rachel sighed.

'What did Katy mean he was coming to see me?' Rachel questioned. Sarah put her arm round her niece.

'He was coming to see you. He wanted to spend his birthday with you and your friends. Regardless of how he over dramatized that the Glee Club was rubbish, he did have a soft spot for it' Sarah said

'But why wouldn't he tell me?'

'He said he wanted to surprise you. He just got up one morning, packed a bag and told me he was going to see you' Sarah said. Rachel wiped away a tear what was trickling down her cheek. Rachel let out a shaky breath and got to her feet.

'I just need some air' she said, grabbing her phone. She needed Finn. She walked outside of the pub and dialed Finn's number. She waited a few minutes before he picked up.

_'Hey baby. How was it?'_ his gentle voice came down the line

'It was horrible. I wish you had been there with me' Rachel said, willing her voice not to crack

_'Oh babe... Listen text me when you want to come home okay? I'll pick you up if you want to come home earlier than your fathers, okay?'_ Finn told her gently. Rachel let the tears fall then.

_'Baby, please don't cry. Don't cry because I'm not there to hug and I feel helpless'_ Finn told her. Rachel took a deep shaky breath and got herself under control

'Sorry' she said in a small voice

_'It's okay, baby. Listen, I've got to help my Mum with the cooking, but I promise I will call you after my tea'_ Finn promised

'Okay, I love you' Rachel told him, a small smile on her face

_'I love you too, babe. Talk to you later'_ said Finn. They said their goodbyes and hung up, Rachel looking out at the sun starting to set and sighed, rubbing a hand across her forehead...

* * *

Rachel and her Dads arrived back in Ohio, two days later. Rachel stopped off at Finn's house and walked up his garden path, knocking on the door. She watched as her Dads drove away and the door opened to reveal Carole.

'Rachel?' she questioned the surprise evident in her voice

'Hey, Carole. Is Finn here?'

'No, he just popped to the shops with Burt. He'll be back soon. Why don't you come in?' Carole asked. Rachel smiled and nodded, stepping into the warmth of the Hudson-Hummel house. Carole walked into the kitchen, switching on the kettle, while Rachel sat down on the island stool.

'Haven't seen you for a few days, darling. Everything alright?' Carole asked, as she placed two cups on the counter and placed a teaspoon on coffee in each one.

'I've been away... In Dayton' said Rachel, smiling her thanks as Carole set a cup coffee down in front of Rachel.

'Dayton?' Carole questioned. Rachel sighed as she took a sip of coffee.

'I'm guessing Finn didn't tell you?' Rachel asked. Carole frowned.

'Tell me what? Are you okay?' she asked, concern lacing her voice. Rachel sniffed and willed herself not to cry

'My cousin died last week. I've been in Dayton for the last week and a half to be with my family and grieve...' Rachel said, tears pricking her eyes.

'Oh darling, I'm sorry' said Carole, rushing to give Rachel a hug. Rachel hugged her back and squeezed her eyes shut, willing to not let the tears fall. They didn't hear the front door open, until Finn's voice broke their bubble.

'Mom? Rach?' Finn said. Rachel sniffed and pulled back gently from the hug.

'Hi darling. Do you get the stuff?' Carole asked. Finn smiled and nodded, handing his Mom the bags before walking up to Rachel and engufling her in a hug.

'You're back' he breathed happily into her hair. He grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs, shutting his bedroom door behind them. He pulled her in for a kiss, walking her backwards to the bed, both falling onto it in a tangle of limbs.

'I've missed you' Rachel gasped as she felt Finn kiss down her neck to her pulse point. She bit her lip, in order to not moan too loud. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling gently. They were so caught up in each other and their passion that they didn't hear the bedroom door open.

'Rach- OH JEEZ! MY EYES!' Kurt screeched. Finn rolled off Rachel and they both shot into a sitting position.

'KURT! knock for God sake!' Finn shouted at his stepbrother, who had his hands over his eyes. Rachel finished fixing her shirt and smoothed down her hair.

'My eyes! I need to sanitize them!' Kurt fretted dramatically, slamming the door behind him as he rushed into his bedroom.

'I swear he's more dramatic than you sometimes' joked Finn. Rachel gasped and slapped his chest playfully, giggling as he caught her wrist and pulled her on top of him, locking their lips together passionately...

* * *

**R&R :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys :) **

**Ready for some drama?**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Since Rachel had missed Glee Club, it was down to them to show Rachel what Mr Shue had got them to learn for Sectionals. She clapped as they ended the song, which was 'Hall of Fame' by Will. and The Script.

'Wow! That was fabulous guys!' Rachel said, clapping her hands, standing up.

'So, Rachel, think you can learn that for tomorrow?' asked Mr Shue

'Of course, Finn can show me' Rachel said, watching as Finn playfully groaned. She got up onstage in the auditorium and playfully slapped his chest.

'I'm joking, babe! Course I'll teach you' he said, wrapping his arms round her and kissing the top of her head, the action making Rachel smile.

'Oh and I also want you to have a solo ready for tomorrow as well, Rachel. You're going to perform it in front of the club' said Shue. Rachel nodded and Mr Shue dismissed them.

'So, what shall we do tonight?' asked Puck, as they walked down the hallway.

'Well, I've got to teach my girlfriend here the choreography, so that's what I'll be doing all night' said Finn. Puck and Artie sniggered.

'Yeah, of course that's all you'll be doing tonight' said Puck, sarcasm evident in his voice. Finn and Rachel rolled their eyes.

'Well, what or who will you be doing tonight? Santana?' Rachel asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

'Nope, we're all off for a club, actually' said Puck, leaning next to Rachel's locker and smirking.

'A club?' Rachel asked, her eyes pricking up and suddenly interested, something Finn noticed.

'No, babe... You need to learn this for tomorrow' Finn told her. Rachel groaned and buried her head in her locker. Puck smirked at Finn.

'Looks like she wants to party instead of learning choreography... What's happened to Rachel Berry whose Broadway dreams are all she thought about?' Quinn sneered. Rachel brought her up and glared at Quinn.

'Right, just for that I'll come out tonight and prove that Broadway isn't all I think about' Rachel said, although inside she knew was it was true.

'Alright, prove it, Berry!' said Puck, stepping out of Rachel's way. She slammed her locker door shut and stormed off down the hallway, the rest of the gang watching her in disbelief. Puck turned to Finn.

'Wow! What's happened to her? When did she become so confident?' Puck asked

'You idiot!' Finn snarled at Puck, punching his shoulder hard, before rushing after her. Finn knew Rachel was still grieving and didn't want the other finding that out...

* * *

After three failed attepmts at trying to convince Rachel to not go out, Finn reluctantly pulled up outside the club. Rachel smiled and hopped from the car.

'Wow! Berry, looking nice' said Santana, placing her hands on her red dress claded hips. Finn wrapped his arm protectively round Rachel's bondage, black, mini dress claded waist , as he saw some guys ogling at Rachel.

'Can we get in?' said Finn, pulling Rachel to his side. They walked into the club, Rachel immediately heading to the bar.

'RACH!' yelled Finn. He reached her side and wrapped his arm round her.

'Vodka and Coke' said Rachel. The bartender raised an eyebrow at her.

'ID?'

'Here you are' said Rachel handing her 'ID' over. The bartender took it and looked at it, handing it back to her.

'Vodka and Coke was it?' he asked. Rachel nodded and smirked at Finn, who was tense. The bartender placed Rachel's drink on the bar and looked up at Finn.

'What can I get you?' he asked. Finn looked slightly surprised, but quickly hid it.

'A beer please' he ordered. The barman nodded and poured him a drink, while Finn looked over his shoulder and smirked at the others, who were sat gobsmacked, at a table.

'Cheers mate' said Finn, paying for Rachel's drink as well. She smiled up at him and led him back to the table, where the others were.

'What? didn't you get us any drinks?' asked Quinn. Finn sat down and pulled Rachel on to his lap.

'No. Get your own' he said, making Rachel giggle and sipped on her drink through the straw. Quinn got up and stormed towards the bar. They watched as she flirted with barman to get drinks. Eventually, she succeed and came back to the table with five drinks. She handed them round to Puck, Santana, Mercedes and Sam.

'How did you get them?' asked Rachel, knowing Quinn didn't have fake ID.

'Flirted. And promised him something what he thinks he's going to get at the end of the night' said Quinn, making Finn and Rachel grimace, Finn making sick motion behind Rachels back...

* * *

A few hours later, it was evident that Puck was going to be in so much trouble. He knew that from Finn's face as Rachel puked her guts up outside in the alleyway behind the club.

'I'm going to kill you!' Finn threatened Puck, as he held Rachel up by her waist, as she continued to puck her guts up, holding her hair back with his other hand.

'Me? She's the one who flaming drank too much!' Puck retaliated

'You're the one who suggested this flaming place in the first place!' Finn yelled at him.

'Finn' Rachel moaned, as she finally finished upchucking her stomach. A car squealing to stop got Finn's attention and his eyes widened as he turned and saw Mr Shue heading to wards them with some water.

'Who the hell called Mr Shue?' he hissed. Mercedes raised her hand and stepped back at the look on Finn's face.

'What the hell is going on?'asked Mr Shue, as he saw Finn holding Rachel in his arms tightly. Mr Shue gripped Rachel's face between his hands and made her look at him.

'Rachel? Rachel? It's Mr Shue, can you hear me?' he asked. Rachel looked at him through heavy lidded eyes and her face spilt into a grin.

'Hey look! It's Mr Shue!' she slurred, nearly falling over if Finn hadn't caught her

'Rachel, how much have you drunk?' he asked, unscrewing the water and handing it to Finn, who had to feed her water. Rachel pushed it away as she felt bile raise in her throat and she turned and puked all over Puck.

'WHAT THE HELL, BERRY!' he screamed. Rachel giggled and wiped her mouth, grabbing the water bottle from Finn and turned to face him.

'That felt good' she giggled. Finn smiled and nodded, swinging her arm, that didn't have the water in her hand, over his shoulder and his arm round her waist and supported her to his car.

'Whoa! Finn, You're not driving in this state, I'll drop you off!' said Mr Shue, rushing towards them both.

'What about my car?' asked Finn 'I need it to get to school tomorrow' he continued. Mr Shue sighed.

'Whose the soberest of you all?' Mr Shue asked the other. They all pointed to Quinn.

'Follow me and drop Finn's car off at his. I'm taking Rachel home' Mr Shue said. Finn's head snapped to him.

'NO! She can't go home! She can stay at mine!' he said. Mr Shue sighed and nodded, helping Finn get Rachel into his car. Afterwards he handed Santana a fifty dollars.

'Take this and get yourselfs home. Text me when you have, so I know you're all safe' he said, before climbing into the car and driving off, with Quinn not far behind him...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ready for the aftermath of Mr Shue finding them clubbing? Btw, I should probably point out that this set in Season3. before Finchel got engaged.**

**I remember watch 'Don't Blame It On The Alcohol' and Mr Shue gave them a piece of paper with his number on it :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

'Right! After last night's debacle!' Mr Shue exclaimed, as the Glee Club sat in front of him, the gang what went out the previous night, all nursing hangovers, although Rachel's was the worst. 'We will have to extend the song presentation until last period, cause some people thought it would be a good idea to go clubbing!' Mr Shue ranted, making the ones who didn't go out last night (Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine and Artie) all glare at them who did.

'Actually, never mind about clubbing! You!' Finn turned and pointed at Quinn, who was sat in the top row. 'You owe me $200 for crashing my car!'

'It was an accident!' Quinn protested

'An accident? You had half of an alcoholic drink, yet you still managed to crash into lamppost on a very well lit street!' Finn fired back

'Can you please stop shouting? I'm getting a headache and headaches do not agree with me!' Kurt shouted. Finn snapped round in his chair and glared at his step-brother, who turned away quickly.

'ENOUGH! If any of you go out drinking on a school night again, I don't care how hungover you are the next morning, you're doing the assignments. This is an exception!... Now, Finn, Rachel get in the auditorium and rehearse... The rest of you, get on with your songs!' Mr Shue shouted. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her from the room, not wanting to annoy Mr Shue more...

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked down the halls towards the auditorium, holding hands, an hour later.

'So, I wonder what happened last night' Blaine wondered out loud to Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'With Finn and Rachel?' Blaine continued

'Well, I heard Finn cursing loudly, then Rachel groaning in pain, groaning about her head' Kurt said

'How did they even get in the club?' Blaine asked, confusion in his voice

'Rachel had fake ID, Finn looks like a twenty five year old anyway with his height and the others I don't know' Kurt said. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

'Fake ID you say? From who?' he asked. Kurt stopped walking and looked at Blaine

'Don't go getting any ideas' he said, pointing at his boyfriend and strutting off to the auditorium, Blaine pondering over how to get fake ID. He quickly caught up to him as he pushed the door open. They looked round and saw it empty.

'I knew they'd skive!' hissed Kurt. Blaine opened his mouth to say something when he heard a giggle from somewhere behind the stage. Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other and then back to the stage.

'Surely, to God they won't do it at school, would they?' Blaine asked Kurt, his voice slightly strangled. Kurt shrugged. Suddenly, they heard breathing getting heavier and muffled moans, and Kurt and Blaine scarpered from the auditorium...

* * *

The last period came round and Blaine and Kurt entered the choir room and sat down, as Santana an Brittany walked in.

'What's wrong with you two gays? You look like you've a ghost' Santana remarked, as she sat down behind them.

'Nothing. Nothing' said Blaine, digging his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed. Finn and Rachel walked in, tightly holding hands and smiling at each other. They sat next to Blaine and Kurt, who stifled giggles.

'Right, first things first' said Mr Shue as he walked into the room with Puck, Quinn, Artie, Mercedes and Sam behind him. 'Finn, you taught Rachel the choreography?' he asked Finn

'Every steps perfect' said Finn, smiling at Rachel, who blushed and looked down. Mr Shue nodded.

'Good. Well done you, two. You both got your songs sorted out?' Finn and Rachel nodded. 'Good! See? You can work when your hungover'

'Yeah and have sex during the daytime' Kurt muttered, but not quiet enough as Puck heard.

'Whoa! You had sex in school?' Puck exclaimed to Finn and Rachel the whole class falling silent and looking at Finn and Rachel

'EXCUSE ME!' Rachel screeched, shooting to her feet and glaring dagger at Puck

'Well, he said it!' Puck shot back, pointing at Kurt. Mr Shue stood next to Rachel.

'What's he on about?' Mr Shue asked Rachel, who looked taken aback.

'I can assure you I have no idea!' Rachel said, her voice icy

'Me and Blaine were looking for Finn and Rachel and we couldn't find them, so we went looking for them and we went into the auditorium and we heard muffled sounds and heavy breathing' Kurt quickly said

'Is that true?' Mr Shue asked Rachel, who looked scandalized

'IT WASN'T ME AND FINN! WE WERE SOMEWHERE ELSE!' Rachel screamed, her face going red.

'Oh please, you're face is red, one of the signs that your lying!' Santana piped up

'IT WASN'T US! FINN, SAY SOMETHING!' Rachel screamed at Finn. Finn jolted out of his shock at the accusation what Kurt had made an got to his feet.

'I can assure you it wasn't us! Yeah, we have slept together but-'

'FINN!'

'Sorry, Rach... Anyway it wasn't us who you heard, it must have been someone else... It was probably Puck, you know what he's like!' Finn pointed at Puck, who frowned.

'Oh please, I may be a sex shark, but I draw the line at doing it at school... Depending on who it is!' he added as an afterthought, making Finn and Rachel grimace.

'You disgusting pig!' Rachel said. Puck rolled his eyes and backed down from his argument.

'But you're bags were still onstage!' Kurt protested, knowing he was digging himself into a hole, but he couldn't stop himself.

'THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN IT WAS US!' Rachel screamed at Kurt

'Rachel, Finn... If it was you, and I'm not saying it is...' Mr Shue hurried on, as Rachel opened her mouth to scream again. 'But, if it was you-'

'WHY IS NO ONE BELIEVING ME? IT. WASN'T. ME. AND. FINN!' Rachel screamed, her anger coming out now.

'Ooh, was Finn with another girl? Shocker' Puck joked. Rachel saw red and lunged for him, only for Finn to grab her at the last minute and haul her away.

'RIGHT! Today club is cancelled! Puck, apologize, Rachel, calm down and Finn... Just calm Rachel down!' Mr Shue ordered.

'Sorry, Berry' Puck apologized, but everyone knew it wasn't sincere. Rachel growled, a sound Finn would've found sexy if she hadn't be steaming mad. She wrenched herself out of his grip, grabbed her bag and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.

'You dickhead, Puck!' Finn shouted. Puck scoffed.

'It was Hummel what started it!' he shouted, pointing at Kurt. Finn rubbed his hands over his face and rushed out of the door with his bag, hoping to catch Rachel up...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) **

**Glad your enjoying the story as much as I am writing it :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Finn rushed outside and into the school parking, however he sighed and groaned out loud when he saw no sign of Rachel.

'Fucking hell!' he muttered, digging his phone from his pocket and dialing Rachel's number, hoping she would pick up. He groaned in frustration when it went to her voice mail.

'Rach! Babe, please just pick up... Let me know where you are and I'll pick you or I'll come to you if your still in school. Just pick up and let me know where you are'

* * *

'So, what's happens now?' asked Kurt, as Finn disappeared from view and the door swung shut. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, before they heard the sound of tyres squealing and getting fainter as they drove away.

'Okay, there goes my lift home' said Kurt, folding his arms. Mr Shue was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head,

'I'll give you a lift home' Blaine said to Kurt.

'What the hell has happened to you guys? I know some of you are drunk from last night, but still... It doesn't give you the right to slack off whether its your work, Glee Club or annoying one of your friends so much that she storms out!' Mr Shue ranted, loudly. The club stared at him, slightly surprised at his outburst, even Mr Shue himself.

'Right, go on. Early finish! And I expect you ALL in a better mood tomorrow!' Mr Shue shouted, as they all scrambled from the room.

'Jesus Christ' Mr Shue muttered to himself, shaking his head...

* * *

'FINN! FINN!' Kurt screamed as he entered the Hudson-Hummel household. He was greeted instead by Carole and Burt sat on the sofa, eating thieir tea and drinking a glass of red wine.

'Kurt, you okay? asked Carole

'Have you seen Fiinn?' Kurt asked, taking his jacket off and hanging it up.

'Yeah, he's at Rachel's' Carole answered, turning her attention to the tv

'Oh, he found her?' Kurt questioned, making Carole and Burt frown and look at him.

'What do you mean found?' Burt asked his son. Kurt cursed himself in the head and rolled his eyes.

'Well, something happened in Glee Club and Rachel stormed out and Finn followed her' Kurt said, using the shortened down version of events. Carole raised an eyebrow.

'Why? What happened?' she asked

'I can't remember' Kurt lied, smiling, before grabbing his bag and rushing up the stairs, leaving Carole and Burt looking at the spot where he had stood, with confused looks on their faces...

* * *

Rachel was curled up on her bed, tears streaming down her face. When she had rushed home, taking a shortcut she had found a few weeks ago, she had found that a parcel had been delivered for her. She had carried it upstairs and found it was from her Aunt Sarah. She had opened the box and found some of Ryan's possessions and a letter. She had open the letter and read it, Ryan's scrawly handwriting making tears well in her eyes.

_Hey Rach,_

_If you're reading this, then something bad has happened, but rest assured that I'm in a better place. I always be with, helping you make the decisions in life. _

_I'll be there when you have your first Broadway show, when you get married, have your first child. I may not be there in person, but I'll always be there in spirit, helping you as best as I can._

_You were more than a cousin to me, you were the sister I never had. When you told me were moving to Ohio, I thought that would be the end of our bond, but you proved me wrong, like you always did._

_Keep smiling, darling_

_Love you always_

_Ry xx_

Now, she was curled up on her bed with tears streaming down her face, clutching Ryan's favorite Letterman jacket to her chest. She could hear banging on the front door and Finn shouting her name. She thanked her stars, that her Dad's weren't at home. Soon, the banging ceased and it was all quiet, making Rachel sigh... Until her phone blasted to life. She groaned, but didn't answer it. The voice mail tune chimed a few minutes later and Rachel picked it up, dialing the number and listened to the message.

_'Rach, I know you're at home and that you don't want to see me! Okay, I'll go back to mine now, but I'm coming back later to check on you. I'm gonna have a word with Kurt and Puck, mark my words... I love you, babe' _Rachel groaned and buried her face in pillow, muffling her scream. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She sniffled and got off her bed, heading to her bathroom...

* * *

Finn arrived home and dumped his bag on the stairs, slamming the front door shut.

'MOM? BURT?' he shouted

'In here!' Carole shouted back, from the kitchen. Finn walked in and smiled at his Mom and nodded at Burt.

'What's going on with Rachel?' Carole said. Finn, who was rooting through the fridge, froze.

'Erm... Nothing. Why?' he asked, turning back to face his Mom with a can of soda in his hand.

'Well, according to Kurt, she ran out of Glee Club, upset' Burt said, taking a sip of his coffee. Finn raised an eyebrow.**_ How much had Kurt told them?._ **Finn sighed.

'Okay, look it was us... Okay, but we didn't mean for him and Blaine to hear us' Finn started, but he cut himself off as his Mom raised a hand.

'Do what?' she asked. Finn opened his mouth to speak when the sound of someone falling down the steps reached their ears. Kurt landed in heap at the bottom of the stairs, making Finn stifle a laugh at his expression.

'Don't leave your bag on the stairs! I cold broken my neck or something!' Kurt scolded Finn, as he picked himself up and walked into the kitchen. He smoothed his hair down, looking into the toaster to do, before turning round and facing his family.

'What?' he asked, when he saw all them staring at him. Finn let out the laugh that was threatening to erupt from him, making Kurt frown.

'Finn was just telling us what you and Blaine walked in on today at school? What happened?' Carole asked, making Finn freeze and Kurt look at Finn, disgust written on his face.

'Oh my god!' Kurt screeched, making Carole and Burt cover their ears.

'For god sake, Kurt. We were making out! nothing else! So get them dirty thoughts out of your head!' Finn shouted, before grabbing his soda and storming upstairs to his room. Kurt watched as Carole and Burt uncovered their ears.

'What was that about?' Burt asked. Kurt shuddered and rushed to the front door

'I'm going to Blaine's. I need wash my ears out!' Kurt shouted, before slamming the door shut...

* * *

The next day, Finn was waiting for Rachel by her locker. So far, there was no sign of her and that slightly worried him. A punch to his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

'What's up with you?' Puck asked. Finn answered with a hard punch to Puck's arm.

'OW!' shouted Puck, clutching his arm.

'I could kill you for yesterday!' Puck rolled his eye sand groaned

'How many more times? Hummel started it!' Puck protested.

'I don't give a shit who started it! You shouldn't have riled Rach up about that 'other girl' comment!' Finn said loudly, Puck smirked.

'Yeah, if she's like that in bed, she's a keeper' said Puck, before darting down the hallway, when Finn slammed his locker door shut and glared darkly at him. Finn sighed and rested his head on his locker.

'Idiot!' Finn grumbled to himself, before reopening his locker and getting his Spanish books out...

* * *

After school, Finn jumped into his Mom's car, what she had lent him, until his car was fixed, and drove to Rachel's house. He parked up and got out of the car, heading up the pathway. He knocked on the door and it was soon opened by Rachel's Dads.

'Oh Finn! Is Rachel with you?' LeRoy asked. Finn frowned

'Eh?' he asked

'Rachel said she was getting a ride with you to school last night, so she said she said she was sleeping at yours' said LeRoy. Finn's eyebrow raised.

'She said she was sleeping at mine? It's the first I've heard of it' said Finn. LeRoy and Hiram looked at each other, terror slowly etching onto their faces.

'Why do I get the feeling she wasn't at school today?' asked Hiram

'That's because she wasn't' Finn answered.

'Well, then if she wasn't at yours or a school-' LeRoy began

'Then where the hell is she?' Finn finished LeRoy's sentence, fear in his tone, as horrible possibilities entered his head at the thought of something happening to Rachel...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, on here and on Twitter :) Means a lot :)**

**Ready to find out where Rachel has disappeared to?**

**Enjoy :) x**

* * *

Finn, LeRoy and Hiram were all sat on the two big sofa's that were in the Berry's living room, sipping on coffee. Finn was in his own world, his mind whirling at the possibilities of what could've happened to Rachel.

'FINN!' he was jolted out of his thoughts by LeRoy's scream. He looked at Rachel's Dads, who were watching him.

'Sorry, zoned out. What were you saying?' Finn asked

'I was just wondering if Rachel had been acting strange? I men I know she went out with you guys the other night, but she didn't return home..' said Hiram.

'Oh! She was with us! Sorry, that was my fault. She stayed at mine, because I knew you guys had work in the morning and I didn't want to disturb you' said Finn, making Hiram smile.

'Thank you for your consideration, Finn. But just ring us next time' he said gently, making Finn nod. Just then, the house phone blasted to life and Hiram jumped up to answer it.

'Hello?'

_'Care to explain why my seventeen year old niece was passed out at Ryan's grave earlier with a bottle of vodka?'_ Sarah demanded, on the other end of the line.

'She was WHAT?' Hiram shouted the last word, making Finn and LeRoy look at him, a frown on both of their faces.

_'Look, she''s okay. I've sobered her up. She's asleep right now'_

''Right, I'm on my way. See you in a few hours' said Hiram, hanging up before Sarah could speak. He turned to Finn and LeRoy, who had gotten to their feet.

'What's happened?' asked Finn

'Have you found her?' LeRoy asked, hope in his voice as well as Finn's.

'She's at Sarah's. Sarah found her passed out at Ryan's grave'. LeRoy and Finn's eyes widened in horror.

'Passed out?' Finn repeated

'She'd gotten hold of some Vodka' Hiram answered. Finn ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

'Come on' said Hiram, grabbing his jacket and heading to the front door. He flung it open and stopped.

'Where's my car?' he said, looking at Finn and LeRoy, who both shrugged their shoulders...

* * *

Finn pulled up at Sarah's house, just over an hour later.

'She nicked my car!' Hiram pointed to his car, which was parked hazardously on the massive driveway. Finn turned off the ignition and got out of his car, LeRoy and Hiram following. He locked up the car and followed Rachel's Dads up the pathway and into the house.

'SARAH?' LeRoy shouted. There was a soft thud from upstairs and Sarah appeared in view, walking down the stairs, a nervous smile on her face.

'Hey, dear sweet brother of mine' she said.

'Where is she? LeRoy asked. Sarah didn't answer and turned to the kitchen.

'Drink anyone?' she offered. LeRoy frowned at his sister

'Sarah, where's Rachel?' he demanded. Sarah sighed and turned round from making herself a drink.

'While I was on the phone, she must've sneaked out because she's not here' Sarah admitted. Finn groaned mentally and rolled his eyes.

'How long has she been gone?' asked Hiram. Sarah shrugged her shoulders, heading back through to the living room and sitting down on one of the sofas. The other three followed suit and sat down.

'Sarah, When you found her, did she have the vodka bottle on her?' asked Finn

'No, but I could smell it on her breath. I don't know where the bottle is' she said to Finn, before turning to her brother. 'You didn't tell me Rachel had passed her driving test. You kept that one quiet' she said, taking a sip of her drink.

'Sarah, she hasn't even had any lessons! She nicked Hiram's car and drove over here! She's lucky she didn't get caught!' LeRoy said loudly. The room was silent for a few minutes, before the back door opened and the sound of someone throwing up reached their ears.

'Rachel?' shouted Sarah, as she set her drink down and followed Finn into the kitchen. Finn rushed towards Rachel and pulled her hair back, rubbing her back comfortingly.

'Babe, it's okay. It's okay' he whispered in her ear gently. It was then Rachel realized that Finn was there.

'Finn?' she gasped, gripping his hand that was tightly round her waist.

'I'm here, I'm here' he said, reaching over and grabbing a glass, filling it up with cold water, before giving it to Rachel. She gripped the glass and slowly drank half of it, feeling slightly better.

'I'm sorry, Finn. I'm sorry' she apologized, making Finn frown.

'What for?' he asked

'For worrying you, I didn't mean too' Rachel said. Finn turned her round gently in his arms and hugged her tightly.

'Listen to me, you've got nothing to be sorry for, babe' he said, rubbing her back gently. He felt Rachel snuggle into him and tighten her arms round him.

'I don't deserve you, Finn. You deserve someone better than me' she said. Finn shook his head and kissed the top of hers.

'No, I don't. I need you with everything in me... You're my girlfriend. We are endgame' he said, honesty pouring out of his voice, making Rachel look up at him.

'I love you' she said

'I love you too, baby' he said, kissing her forehead. It was then Rachel realized they had an audience.

'Hi Dad, Daddy, Auntie Sarah. I'm sorry, I nicked your car. I just needed to get away' Rachel said. LeRoy and Hiram opened their arms and Rachel rushed into their hug.

'It's okay. Just please, don't do that again' Hiram said. Rachel pulled away from the hug and cleared her throat.

'I'm sorry you had to had to find me at Ryan's grave like, Auntie Sarah. I'm sorry' Rachel apologized, her voice cracking. Sarah gathered her up in her arms and rubbed her back...

* * *

Later that evening, Rachel and Finn were laid on her bed at Sarah's house. Thankfullly, after getting a shower and cleaning her teeth, she felt a bit better, but her head was slightly pounding.

'Feeling any better?' Finn asked, looking down at her in his arms. Rachel smile and looked up at him.

'A little. But I still hurt' she said, making Finn frown

'Where?' he asked, the thought of someone hurting his Rachel, making his blood boil. He watched as Rachel pointed to her lips, a playful smirk erupting onto her face.

'And here's me thinking someone has hurt you' he told her. Rachel giggled, and smiled as Finn connected their lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. She threaded her hands in his hair and turned round, so she was straddling him. She reconnected their lips, feeling his arms tighten round her petite body. As she settled near a certain part of his anatomy, he let out a groan and Rachel used that to slip her tongue into his mouth, starting a game of tag. She felt him flip them over, making her giggle.

'Something funny, Ms Berry?' he asked playfully

'Nope' she smiled, pulling his head back down to hers, connecting their lips again in a deep, passionate kiss...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ready for the next chapter? :) **

**And I know she won't see this, but happy birthday, Ms Lea Michele! I know this birthday will be a lot different from last, but I hope you're okay :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Finn and Rachel entered Glee Club the next afternoon, a smile on both of their faces.

'Oh, look whose back... The giant and the hobbit' Santana sneered. Finn rolled his eyes, but his grip on Rachels hand tightened, as they sat down. Rachel rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder, sighing contently.

'You okay, babe?' Finn asked, hearing her sigh.

'Yeah, I'm fine' Rachel said, looking up at him and kissing him, her hand caressing his cheek. They didn't know how long they had been kisssing, but when Mr Shue came in and yelled at them to be quiet and to stop kissing, they broke apart gently and saw the rest of the Glee Club sat down.

'Right, we all have our song choices?' Mr Shue asked. The club nodded. 'Good, Rachel, let's here it!'. Rachel nodded and slowly got to her feet, composing herself.

'I'll be singing Faith Hills, There's You'll Be' announced Rachel and nodded at Brad to start.

When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

_[Chorus:]_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

_[Repeat chorus]_

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

_[Chorus:]_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be

Rachel's voice cracked on the word, and she let a single tear fall from her eye and down her cheek. She saw Kurt and Blaine holding hands tightly and trying hard not to cry, Finn was just staring at her with complete love and awe in his eyes and the others looked like they were touched.

'Beautiful song, Rachel. Well done!' Mr Shue said, standing up and clapping along with the rest of the club. Rachel sat down, feeling drained emotionally. Finn kissed the top of her head lovingly and wrapped his arms round her.

'I'm proud of you darling' he whispered, making her smile...

* * *

'Anyone know where Rachel is?' asked Finn, as he sat down with his lunch. Artie looked at him.

'She said she wanted some air' he said. Finn made an O shape with his mouth and dug into his steak salad.

'Where's Hobbit, Hudson?' sneered Santana as she, Quinn and Brittany walked passed them. Finn gripped fork tightly, but kept his mouth shut.

'Just ignore her, she's jealous of Rachel's beauty' said Blaine, as he and Kurt sat down. Finn stopped chewing and raised an eyebrow at Blaine's statement, as did Kurt.

'What?' Blaine asked, noticing the looks Finn and Kurt were giving him. Finn slowly started chewing again, and Kurt shook his head.

'What?' Blaine repeated, sounding amused. Finn shook his head and ate some more of his dinner.

'Nothing' he said, smiling lightly him. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and picked up his knife and fork, piercing his pasta with his fork and lifting it to his mouth, when something caught his eye and he froze.

'Rachel?' he called. Finn looked at him and then looked in the direction of where Blaine was looking. Rachel smiled and waved, stumbling over to him.

'Hiyaaa' she singsonged, pulling a chair out and sitting down next to Finn, who frowned.

'Rach? Where've you been?' he asked

'Outside! Needed some air after Shuee's class' she said, dragging the word Shue out. Finn frowned and clasped her face in his hands.

'Mmm, Finn!' she mumbled. Finn sniffed her breath and his eye widened.

'Have you been drinking?' he hissed. Rachel pulled her face from his grasp.

'No'

'Don't lie! I can smell it on your breath! Jesus Christ, it's the middle of the school day!' Finn hissed at her. Rachel pulled a face and stood up.

'It was one drink!' she hissed at him, before storming out of the cafeteria...

* * *

Loud banging on the front door got LeRoy's attention. He got up from the sofa and opened the front door to see his daughter's boyfriend on the front step.

'Finn? Can I help you?' he asked

'Yes, you can. Can I come in?' he asked. LeRoy nodded and let Finn in.

'What can I do to help you?' LeRoy asked him. Finn looked for the alcohol cabinet and opened it, standing back to let LeRoy see. LeRoy frowned and counted the bottles.

'Wait, there were four bottles off vodka in here two weeks ago...' LeRoy trailed off and looked at Finn, who nodded.

'You think Rachel has something to do with it?' LeRoy questioned Finn. Finn sighed and nodded.

'She had a bottle of vodka when she disappeared to Sarah's yesterday and the last three are nowhere to be seen. Plus, she turned up to lunch drunk...' Finn admitted. LeRoy raised an eybrow.

'She was drunk in the middle of the school day?' he questioned. Finn nodded.

'LeRoy... Since Ryan died, has she been different?' he questioned. LeRoy thought for a minute.

'A little bit. She hasn't been as focused on her school work as she normally is or in her dance lessons' he replied, before he got what Finn was hinting at.

'You think she's using alcohol as a way of blocking the pain?' LeRoy asked, his voice projecting his shocked tone. He watched as Finn slowly nodded...

* * *

Rachel slammed the shut twenty minutes later, making Finn and LeRoy jump and turn round to face her. Rachel raised an eyebrow, at seeing her father and her boyfriend in the living room, both looking like they were hiding something.

'What are you doing here?' Rachel asked Finn. Finn cleared his throat and looked a this girlfriend.

'I came to see if you're okay' Finn said. Rachel smiled

'I'm fine, why would I be?' she asked. Finn shrugged and opened his arms for her to hug him. Rachel hugged him tightly and Finn motioned to LeRoy to check Rachel's bag. He did what Finn asked him to do, while Finn distracted Rachel.

'I'm sorry about lunch, baby. I didn't mean to mad at you' he said. He felt Rachel smile against him.

'It's okay. You had a right to be angry' she said, looking up to look at Finn. Finn smile and kissed her gently. He felt her respond and he opened an eye to see LeRoy holding up two empty vodka bottles. Finn gasped and broke the kiss, making Rachel frown.

'What?' she said, turning round and her eyes widened at what her Dad was holding up.

'Rachel? Want to calmly explain this to me?' LeRoy asked, staring a this daughter, who was frozen in Finn's arms...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ready to find out what Rachel says? Will she admit the truth or will she lie?**

**Find out here :)**

**A/N: There will be a time jump too**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Rachel's mind started whirring and inside, she started to panic. She could feel Finn's eyes burning into her, as he and her Dad waited for an explanation. She sighed.

'Okay, fine... one of them from a night out with the gang and the other was from here. I was going to drink it, but I didn't. I poured it down the drain' she said. Finn narrowed his eyes at her, wanting to believe her.

'Rachel, you were drunk at school. I could smell it on your breath' Finn said. Rachel's eyes snapped to him, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

'NO! I wasn't! Ignore Finn, Dad! He doesn't know what he's talking about!' Rachel said. Finn opened his mouth to object, but Rachel got there before him.

'Finn, get out!'

'What? No, I'm staying with you' Finn said, wrapping his arms round her, but she wrenched herself out of his grip.

'You are not! Get. Out!' Rachel screeched, pointing to the door, but Finn wouldn't budge.

'I'm not leaving till you tell the truth! I know Rachel and I'm beginning to see a pattern emerging here' Finn said, making Rachel's eyebrow raise.

'Oh yeah? What pattern?' she asked

'You're using alcohol as a way of blocking the pain, cause by Ryan's death!' Rachel's mouth opened and closed for a while, before the fire faltered in her eyes.

'Rachel? Is that true?' LeRoy asked. Rachel looked from Finn to her Dad, her eyes filled with tears.

'No' she said, although her voice betrayed her, wavering and breaking.

'Rachel...' Finn encouraged gently, putting his arm round her shoulder. Rachel let out a sob and Finn pulled her to him and he felt her cry into his shoulder.

'Fine, I do... But I swear I won't do it again! I swear!' Rachel said, looking up at Finn and straight into his eyes. Finn locked their gaze and, seeing the truth in her eyes, slowly nodded.

'Okay, but I'm helping you okay? I'll pick you up, to and from, school... If anything happens, I want you to call me and I'll come and get you, I promise' Finn said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Rachel nodded and wrapped her hand round his wrist and kissed the palm of his hand, allowing a tear to trickle down her cheek...

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Things greatly improved since Rachel admitted to using alcohol as a way of dealing with her pain. She had stopped with the alcohol, much to the relief of Finn, her dancing and school work had gone back to Rachel's usual very high standards.

'I'm proud of you, babe' said Finn, wrapping his arms round Rachel's shoulder as they laid on his bed at his house. Thankfully, they had the house to themselves till that night.

'For what?' Rachel asked, looking up at him.

'For everything during these last three months' Finn replied, stroking his fingers through her hair. Rachel smiled and reached up to kiss him. He responded eagerly, making Rachel giggle. His hand clasped the back of her neck and secured her lips to his. She swung her leg over his body and straddled him, her hands tangling in his thick hair.

'I love you, Rach' he said, as she kissed his neck and sucked on his sweet spot, soothing the harshness with her tongue. She smiled against his skin.

'I love you too, baby' she replied, smiling down at him and connecting their lips again...

* * *

The next night, Finn was woken from a nap by Kurt shaking him awake, brandishing the phone at him.

'Hello?' he said, his voice thick with sleep.

_'Finn? Is Rachel with you?'_ Hiram said, worry in his voice

'Aye? No, why?' Finn asked, his voice starting to clear and he sat up on his bed, the textbook falling off his lap and onto the floor.

'_Well, she said that she was going to yours for an hour after going shopping and that she would be back in time for tea...'_ Hiram told Finn. Finn was silent for a few minutes.

'When was the last time you saw her?' he asked Hiram.

'_This morning. She said she had a headache and that she was heading into town to get some paracetamols, because we didn't have any..'_ Hiram said. Finn was about to reply when his mobile chimed, signalling he had a message.

'Hang on a minute' he told Hiram, and put the phone on the bed, reaching for his phone. He opened the text message and read it.

_Sender: Puck_

_Get your ass to Louie's Nite Club. Rachel is here..._

Finn knew what had happened. He sighed and replied he would be there as soon as possible and told Puck to keep an eye on her for him. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

'Hiram? I've found her. I'll bring her to you when I get her' Finn told him and hung up, before grabbing his jacket, his car keys and rushed to his car, Kurt following him as Finn dragged him with him...

* * *

Finn skidded to a stop outside the nightclub and turned off the car. Kurt peeked through his fingers, sighing with relief.

'I'm never getting in this car again! You nearly killed us and that cat at one point' Kurt said. Finn frowned at him.

'I did not! and stop been a drama queen. You're worst that Rach smetimes I swear' Finn said. Kurt pulled down the sun visor and looked a this hair.

'You've messed up Judy as well!' He shouted at Finn, who froze getting out of his car.

'Whose Judy?' he asked

'My hair!' Kurt exclaimed, as if it was obvious. Finn grumbled and climbed from his car. He entered the nightclub, while Kurt stayed in his car. Finn found Puck on the verge of panicking.

'Where is she?' he asked Puck, clasping him hard on the shoulder. Puck froze and turned to Finn slowly.

'Where is she?' Finn repeated. Puck gave him a nervous smile and Finn knew the answer straight away. His eyes turning dark with anger.

'JESUS, PUCK! ONE THING! I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU LOOSE HER!' Finn screamed at him. He dragged Puck from the club and looked round, dialing Rachel's number with his phone. Kurt frowned as he saw Finn seeming angry as Puck and climbed out of the car to join them.

'What's happened?' Kurt asked

'Nothing' Puck said, a little too quickly for Kurt's liking and he frowned.

'Finn?' Kurt asked. Finn held up a finger and frowned. He followed what sounded like Rachel ringtone for him. He walked round the side of the club and saw her bag lying on the ground, along with her jacket. Finn turned deathly pale and he hands started shake.

'Bro.. WHOA!' Puck exclaimed as Finn pinned him against the wall.

'If ANYTHING has happened to her, anything bad! I will blame you! I will blame you!' Finn threatened, before letting go of him and looking at Kurt, as if he had the answer. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

'What the hell do we do? I promised her Dads I would bring Rachel to them when I got her... They think I've found her and I'm bringing her back to them!' Finn proclaimed...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Will we find out where Rachel is? Will Finn find her in time? Read on and find out :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. Truly means a lot to you and I could just hug each and everyone of you :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Finn was panicking. He was sat in a late night coffee shop with Kurt and Puck, wondering what the hell he should do.

'Why don't we call her Dads and tell them we've found her, but she's staying at ours tonight?' Kurt suggested, stifling a yawn. Finn shook his head.

'I told them I would take her home to them' Finn told Kurt, who groaned lightly.

'Right, well give me a call when you've found her yeah?' asked Puck as he got to his feet. However, Finn quickly clamped his shoulder and shoved him back into his seat.

'You're not going anywhere! This is your fault for giving her the fake ID in the first place!' Finn growled darkly at his best friend. Puck raised an eyebrow.

'You know about that?' he asked

'The day Kurt accused me and Rachel of having sex in school and you made that snidey remark about about another woman and she stormed out? Well, she turned up at our house, completely smashed' Finn told Puck, who smirked.

'Well, she wanted fake ID and I gave it to her, when she found out what I was doing' Puck said

'Why are doing fake IDs? Can you get me one?' Kurt asked

'Easy money. and no, because you look like an eleven year old milkmaid with the paleness of your skin!' Puck shot at Kurt, who looked offended by Puck remark about his skin. Finn groaned as an argument ensured between his brother and his best mate. He let his head hit the table and he groaned, making Kurt look at him.

'Look, Finn she'll be okay' Kurt said

'Really? You don't know that, Kurt!' Finn yelled. Kurt snapped his mouth shut and , holding his hands up in surrender. Finn sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, before grabbing Rachel's jacket and handbag.

'Come on, We're going to look for her' he announced, standing up, making Kurt and Puck look at him

'But it's Sunday and we have school in the morning' Kurt said. Finn looked at him, a blank expression on his face.

'Fine. Get a lift back with Puck, I'll see you some time tomorrow' Finn said, before heading out of the cafe and out to his car. Puck and Kurt looked at each other and groaned, before rushing after Finn...

* * *

It was 5am when Finn and Kurt walked into their silent house. Kurt flopped down on the sofa and fell asleep straight away, snoring slightly. Finn rolled his eyes at his brother and went into the kitchen and made himself a flask of coffee. Once it was ready, he grabbed his car keys again and snuck out of the house and back to his car. He ignited it and set off again, determined to find his girlfriend. Eventually, not even coffee could keep him awake, so he pulled up somewhere and rested his head against the head rest, not intending to fall asleep. Loud banging on his window woke him up. He jumped and looked out of his window to see Mr Shue looking back at him. Finn frowned and realized he had ended up at the school last night. He wound his window down, the air waking him more.

'Finn? Is there a reason why your car is the only one here besides mine and Principal Figgins?' Mr Shue asked

'Erm... Kinda' Finn said, making Mr Shue raised an eyebrow.

'Come on, Choir room now' he said, waiting for Finn to get out of his car before he started heading into school with Finn behind...

* * *

Finn sat on a chair, watching as Mr Shue pulled one up and sat down in front of him

'So, whats happened?' He asked Finn. Finn was silent for a minutes, thinking of his story.

'I had an argument with Kurt last night. I stormed out and went for a drive, loosing track of time...' Finn said. Mr Shue nodded his head.

'Really? Then where's Rachel? Because her coat and bag were in the passenger seat' Mr Shue said.

'Oh yeah. She forgot them earlier. I was going to give to her today when she turns up' Finn lied, impress with his ability to lie to his favorite teacher. Mr Shue looked skeptical, but slowly nodded his head.

'Okay. Go to the locker rooms and get freshened up. I'll see 2nd period for Spanish' Mr Shue said, dismissing him. Finn smiled tightly and darted from the room, relived that he had managed to actually lie, although he had a feeling it would come back and bite him on his backside...

* * *

2nd period came and Finn couldn't concentrate. Rachel hadn't turned up for school and he was worried sick. His stomach wasn't right and he literally thought he would throw up.

'Sir, I'm going to be sick!' Finn shouted out, before grabbing his bag and darting from the room, and into the boy toilets. He wasn't sick, but he was pale. He felt sweaty and his hands were clammy, so he splashed water on his face, making him feel a little better. He grabbed his bag and quickly headed out of school, before anyone could question him. He got into his car and headed home. Thankfully, his mom and Burt were at work, so he was home alone, which is what he needed. He made himself a drink and then settled down on the sofa and slowly fell asleep, the night driving finally catching up with him. He was woken three hours later, by someone knocking on the door.  
He groaned and got up, opening the door to reveal Rachel.

'RACH!' he shouted, grabbing her into a hug. If he had manage to contain his relief, he would've seen Rachel was in pain. He failed to noticed her body went slightly limp in his arms and her eyes rolled back into her head. She let out a breathy laugh as her focus came back to normal. Finn lead her over to the sofa and sat down next to her.

'Rach, where the hell have you been?' he asked, the relief flooding through him

'Just been to see some friends of mine' she said

'I'll get you a drink' Finn said, but Rachel shook her head.

'I've got one, thanks babe' she said, holding a water bottle with water in it. Finn nodded but rushed into the kitchen to make himself a drink, which turned out to be a bad mistake. If he had been listening to Rachel, he would've heard her cry of pain and a thud, as she hit the floor. Finn was too busy scolding her for terrifying him. He walked back into the living room and dropped his drink.

'RACH!' he screamed, rushing towards her limp body. She groaned and opened her eyes.

'Finn... I'm scared' she whimpered, pain racketing through her body. Finn pulled her gently into his lap. It was only then that he noticed she was scratching her chest.

'Rach... Why is your skin yellow?' he asked, the fear showing in his voice. Rachel curled up and screamed as pain rocketed through her body. Finn lifted her into his arms and saw her eyes roll back into her head.

'Rach? Rachel, stay with me! Please stay with me!' he begged, as he grabbed his car keys and rushing to his truck and placed her gently into the passenger seat, fastening her seat belt and shutting her door before rushing round to the drivers side and starting up the car, screeching off towards the hospital.

'Rach, stay with me, yeah' Finn kept repeating, trying to get Rachel to stay awake. His heart broke every time she let out a pain filled shriek. He pulled up at the hospital fifteen minutes later, surprised that no cops had stopped him.

'Come on, baby!' he said, jumping out of the car and rushing room to her side. He opened her door and unbuckled her seat belt. She managed to step out of the car with Finn supporting her tightly, before blackness took over her.

'Rach? HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!' Finn screamed, as Rachel collapsed in his arms, his knees hitting the concreted floor as he cradled Rachel in his arms, the fear and terror making him shake...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :)**

**A/N: The prolouge (the very first chapter) will be included in this chapter :) **

**Ready to find out what's wrong with Rachel? Will she be okay? Let's find out**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Finn was sat besides Rachel's side in her room. She had been out cold since she had collapsed outside the hospital. Thankfully, his screams of pure terror had attracted the attention of the doctors and nurses very quickly, so they were able to admit Rachel straight away. They had taken some blood from Rachel and he hadn't heard anything since. He sat in the chair, staring at Rachel. He was holding her hand, stroking it with his thumb.

'Wake up, baby. I need you' he whispered, kissing the back of her hand. The movement seemed to rouse Rachel a little, as she let out a small whimper.

'Rach?' Finn questioned, reaching up to stroke her hair lightly

'Finn? Where am I?' she whispered, as her eyes opened and she glanced round the room.

'Just give me a minute' he said, before he dashed to the door and flung it open. He poked his head round the door frame and saw a nurse.

'Nurse! Nurse, she's awake!' he said, before a pained filled cry reached his ears. He spun back round and saw Rachel attempting to sit up.

'Rach, no! You've got to rest!' Finn said, rushing back to her side and gently easing her back onto her back. Rachel frowned.

'What? Why? Why am I in hospital?' she said, her voice starting to get panicky as her fear escalated.

'It's okay. You collapsed in my house and I brought you here, so you could be in safe hands' Finn said, soothing her with his voice. Rachel nodded.

'Can I have a drink? It's in my bag' said Rachel. Finn nodded and reached into her bag, grabbing the water bottle and handing it to her. She drunk a long gulp, making Finn raise an eyebrow.

'Thirsty?' he questioned, making Rachel chuckle.

'Yeah' she said, screwing the lid on the bottle and placing it on her bedside table. She winced as she stretched and scratched her abdomen.

'You okay? You in any pain? Finn asked, seeing her moment. Rachel shook her head and smiled tightly. Just then, a nurse entered the room, checking Rachel's notes. She glanced up and saw Rachel was awake.

'Ah. Ms Berry, you're awake. That's a good sign' said the nurse, Lauren. Finn frowned.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked. Lauren glanced at Finn, before glancing back at Rachel.

'Rachel, are any of your family here? At the hospital?' Lauren asked. Rachel shook her head.

'I've called them. They should be here within the next hour or so' Finn replied. Lauren nodded and looked at Finn.

'Are you her boyfriend?' Lauren asked. Finn nodded

'Yep. Whatever is wrong with Rachel, you can tell me... Whatever it is' he told Lauren. Lauren sighed and nodded, before looking at Rachel.

'Rachel? Have you ever had a drink problem?' Lauren asked. Rachel froze.

'I had a bit of one, a few months ago, but, with the support of Finn and my family, I was able to stop' Rachel told Lauren, who raised an eyebrow.

'Were you? Truthfully' Lauren asked. Rachel nodded frantically.

'She said she has... I'm even a witness to that. Now, please tell us what wrongs with my girlfriend!' Finn said, only just managing to keep his calm. Lauren sighed.

'Well, we've ran some test and we're afraid it doesn't look good... I'm afraid Lauren has Hepatitis Alcoholica' Lauren announced. Finn looked at her blankly.

'Whats that?' he asked, failing to notice Rachel's expression.

'Hepatitis Alcoholica is liver damage caused by excessive drinking. Jaundice is what's caused Rachel's skin to turn to yellow' Lauren replied. Finn frowned.

'Yeah, but Lauren hasn't been drinking. She stopped nearly three and half months ago' Finn argued. He took a deep breath and asked the question he was dreading to ask. 'Is it deadly?' he asked, squeezing Rachel's hand in comfort.

'It can be... I'm not going to lie to you, because I can see how much you love her. If Rachel has between one to ten drinks... She will die' Lauren said. Finn recoiled slightly at the information.

'But, I don't understand... Rachel hasn't even being drinking! Have you?' Finn directed the last part at Rachel, who gripped his hand.

'No! I would never lie to you! You know that' she said. Finn looked at her and then back at Lauren.

'See!' Finn said. However, Lauren was looking a the water bottle on Rachel's bedside table.

'Finn... what's in the water bottle?' she asked. Finn frowned at her question, before realizing what she was looking at.

'Oh! Water' he answered. Lauren nodded and grabbed the bottle. Rachel's eyes widened and she lurched forward, going to grab the bottle. She cried out in pain as Finn grabbed her to stop her from herself anymore.

'Baby, calm down. It's aright!' he soothed her. Lauren unscrewed the bottle and sniffed, before nodding and handing the bottle to Finn, who frowned, sniffed and froze in his seat, before looking at Lauren.

'Vodka?' he questioned. Lauren nodded.

'Think we've found what caused all this. I'll be right back' she said, before she exited the room, leaving Finn and Rachel alone. Rachel was frozen in place on her bed.

'All this time?' Finn questioned. 'All this time, you've been drinking right in front of me! Me thinking it was water and that you had actually given up on the drink? Wasn't I enough to stop the drink?' Finn questioned, tears stinging his eyes as the truth dawned on him. Rachel hadn't stopped the drinking at all, not even after she promised him she would.

'I'm sorry!' Rachel cried.

'Sorry isn't good enough! You're killing yourself! You heard the nurse, one drink could kill you!' Finn cried at her.

'I know! I'll stop, I promise! I promise'

'Don't! Don't say that word. Don't say it if you don't mean it!' Finn said, making Rachel gasp.

'What do you mean?' she whispered

'I mean! Once you get out of here, you'll go straight to the nearest bar or club or off license. That's what addicts do, Rach. They think they can control but they can't!'

'An addict? I'm not an addict!' Rachel spluttered

'There you go! You can't admit it' Finn said, rubbing his hand through his hair, before looking at Rachel. 'I love you, but I can't trust you anymore. Unless you can prove to me, that you can stop, my trust in you is gone' Finn admitted.

'You're breaking up with me?' Rachel whispered, her voice shocked.

'I'm not breaking up with you, because you're going to need all my support to get through this... But I can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry, babe' Finn said, before he got up and headed for the door.

'Finn?' Rachel sobbed. He stopped and cocked his head to one side, a sign to show he was listening. 'please don't be ashamed or mad at me' Rachel whispered. Finn breathed in deeply and opened the door, ignoring Rachel's cry of his name as he shut the door behind him and headed into an empty waiting room, calling his Mum...

* * *

An hour had passed and Finn was sat in the waiting room, waiting for Kurt and Rachel's Dads to arrive at the hospital. He was pacing around the waiting room, where he had been since he walked out on Rachel. He couldn't get the image out of his head, seeing his Rachel lying there on the floor, unresponsive. He began to feel angry, angry at not been able to look after and protect Rachel. She was his girlfriend and he was suppose to love her (which he did, so much) and protect her from everything, and he couldn't even do that. The door opened and Kurt and Carole entered the room, Carole rushing up to give her son a hug.

'Oh Finn, my darling... She's going to be okay!' she reassured him, rubbing his back. Finn sniffed and pulled away, walking away from his Mum and sitting down with his head in his hands.

'How do you know that?' he snapped. Kurt rushed and sat next to his step brother.

'She'll be okay, Finn. It's Rachel. She's get better because she knows that I've got tickets for Wicked in New York for us... and you know that's she's been wanting to get her hands on them for ages' said Kurt, pulling three tickets from his pocket and showing them to Finn, who glared at him.

'And I see now isn't the time to be talking about that, okay' said Kurt, putting tickets in his pocket. The room was tense, before Kurt decided to do something. He clapped his hands and dragged Finn to his feet.

'Right, we're going to get some Starbucks Coffee and a frozen yogurt' said Kurt, making Finn turn to him

'I'm not going anywhere until I know Rachel isn't go to do anything stupid!' Finn growled. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

'She's in a hospital with nurses and doctors, she's pretty safe. Now I know you haven't eaten or shaved for nearly 24 hours hours, because your breath smells like stinky gym socks and your skin looks rougher than sandpaper rubbing on wood' said Kurt, making Finn stutter in protest.

'Son, go and get cleaned up. Get refreshed and then you can come back... Rachel will need you to help her through this when she starts to realize the consequences of her actions' said a voice from behind Finn. The Hudson-Hummel clan turned to see LeRoy and Hiram Berry (Rachel's Dads) stood in the doorway.

'I can't. I'm scared something will happen if I leave' said Finn, his voice breaking. LeRoy sighed.

'Finn, she needs you, yes... But she'll want you be well' LeRoy said. Finn sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

'Fine. But I'm coming straight back' he warned them, before allowing Kurt to drag him out of them, muttering about what razor is best to get rid of the stubble what had grown on Finn's face, and what moisturizer would be good for his skin, which Finn loudly protested to. LeRoy and Hiram stepped into the room and shut the door, blocking out Finn's protests.

'Howse Rachel?' asked Burt. Hiram sighed and sat down, LeRoy sitting next to him, putting his hand on his arm. He sighed, before replying.

'Not good. She's got Hepatitis Alcoholica...'. Carole smiled sadly at Rachel's Dads. She knew all about addiction, and what it does to people and their families.

'LeRoy, Hiram. I know exactly what you're going through. Addiction is difficult and she's going to need a lot of help and support to get her through this... And I promise I will do everything I can to help you guys through this' she said.

**She had already lost Finn's father, she wasn't about to let Finn lose anyone else who he loved and admired, not if she could help it...**

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter :) Means a lot to me :)**

**Ready to find out the aftermath? I wonder what will happen now Finn knows Rachel has been lying to him for months?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Kurt and Finn arrive back home. Kurt jumped out of the car, while Finn stayed where he was, behind the wheel.

'Finn, come on' Kurt said. Finn sighed and switched off the engine, climbing from the car. He locked the car and up and walked past Kurt to get into the house. Kurt sighed, as he knew getting his brother to talk would be difficult. He followed Finn into the living room and frowned as he saw a coffee stain near the kitchen door. Finn sighed, as he saw what Kurt was looking at.

'What happened, Finn?' asked Kurt gently, as he sat down besides his brother. Finn sighed and clasped his hands together, resting his head on them.

'I got home from school. I couldn't concentrate, knowing she was out there and possibly in danger. When I got home, I fell asleep and I was woken by Rachel knocking on the door. I didn't notice it at first, but her skin was yellow... and she was trouble, but I was just so relived to have her back in my arms, I ignored the signs' Finn whispered. Kurt placed a hand on his step brother's shoulder and rubbed it.

'What happened then?' Kurt asked gently

'I sat her down and I went to make a drink. When I came back... She was passed out on the floor but I managed to rouse her and get her to the hospital. She managed to walk like four steps before she passed out... And you know the rest' Finn told Kurt, who sighed.

'I can't believe it. But, one thing I don't understand is... If she was drinking, why wasn't she drunk in school?' Kurt questioned. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know, Kurt. I don't know' Finn answered, sighing. He got to his feet and headed up to his room, slamming the door shut...

* * *

Rachel slowly came round after crying herself to sleep. The room was dark and the only light what was provided, was from a lamp in her room.

'Rachel? Honey, you okay?' LeRoy asked. Rachel turned her head in her Dad's direction, as she heard his voice.

'Daddy?' she whispered

'Hi, princess. How you feeling?' LeRoy asked, reaching up and stroking his daughters forehead. Rachel looked round and frowned.

'Where's Finn?' she asked

'He's gone home, darling. Getting some rest' her Dad replied. Rachel looked down and played with the blanket, her eyes filling with tears.

'He hates me. He said that he couldn't trust me anymore' she sniffled 'What have I done?' she sobbed, looking at her Dad. LeRoy stood up and hugged his daughter, rubbing her back comfortingly.

'He doesn't. He's in shock. We all are'

'I need to see him, Daddy! I need to see him' Rachel cried. LeRoy pulled back.

'He said he'll come back tomorrow and see you' LeRoy lied, making Rachel calm down a little bit...

* * *

Two days later, Finn was laid in bed. He had been suspended after attacking Puck. It had started when Finn entered Glee Club the day previous and noticed everyone was sombre. It turned out Kurt had told the club about Rachel's condition, when Finn had told him not to. Puck had go to his feet and apologized to him, only Finn saw red and went for him, pinning the blame on him for selling the fake ID's. Mr Shue had separated them and dragged them to Figgins's office, when they both receive suspension and a everyone who had bought a fake ID from Puck were made to return it to Figgin's office, where they were destroyed. Finn sighed and grabbed his phone, seeing a new message from Rachel.

_Sender: Rach_

_I'm home. Please come by. I really need to see. I love you xxx_

Finn sighed, knowing he would have to face her sooner or later. He swung his long legs off the bed and got changed from his pajamas and got changed into a tight black t shirt and a pair of jeans. He headed downstairs after brushing his teeth and getting washed, grabbing his car keys from the key hooks, and headed down to his car. He slammed the door shut and started up his car, putting it in gear and setting off for Rachel's house. He arrived at Rachel's house twenty minutes later and stopped his car, looking up at the house. He saw LeRoy in the upstairs window, on the phone. He saw him and waved, seeing LeRoy nod when Finn got out of the car and point towards the house. He opened the front door and shut it behind him, toeing off his shoes.

'Rach?' he called.

'Finn?' she questioned, the surprise evident in her voice. He poked his head round the living room door and stepped into the room, seeing Rachel curled up on the sofa, the quilt wrapped tightly round her body. He took a step towards her, before heading to sit down on the coffee table, in front of her.

'How you feeling?' he asked gently. Rachel smiled slightly.

'Like shit. And I'm tender, like even the slightest touch will hurt me' she said honestly. Finn looked pained, like he was trying to hold back tears. He reached out to touch her, his fingers brushing her hair behind her ear. Rachel's hand wrapped round his wrist and she turned to press a kiss to his palm.

'I'm sorry. You've got to know that Finn! I'm so sorry' she said, tears slipping down her face. Finn released a single tear from his eye, but quickly wiped it away.

'I know you're sorry, I know... But, Rach, I can't trust you anymore' he said, emotion choking his words 'I can't trust you to be on your own, I'm terrified I'm going to be woken up one day to be told that you're gone, this time for good..' Finn said. He saw the hurt flash in Rachels eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came.

'I'm sorry. I hope one day you can trust me again' Rachel said, wiping her tears away. Finn watched her and sighed, wiping his eyes.

'Rach...' he breathed, closing his eyes and sniffling. He heard Rachel stifle a gasp, her breathing getting heavier.

'Don't break up with me, Finn! Please don't!' she whispered. Finn opened his eyes and stared at her.

'You need to get better and prove to me that I can trust again! And I'm not going to hold you back in your recovery-' Finn started

'Recovery? I'll be right as rain by next week. I just need to relax and take it easy for a few days, then I'll be back on my feet' Rachel said, perkily. Finn nodded and got to his feet.

'I can't do this right now... When you're better and when I can trust you again, we'll get back together, but right now... You need to be on your own and realize just how much you've hurt the people who love you most' Finn said, his voice strong and confident.

'Finn!' gasped Rachel

'I'm sorry' he whispered, before he grabbed his keys and his shoes and rushed from the house, ignoring Rachel's scream of his name. He flung himself into his car and drove off, not stopping until he got home. He squealed to a stop, as he turned off the ignition and let the tears fall down his face, his body shaking with tears...

* * *

Finn was woken by urgent banging on his bedroom door. He groaned and his face felt stiff, as he had cried himself to sleep. He got out of bed, his clothes crinkled and swung open his door, to be greeted by Kurt, ho looked panicked.

'You need to get Rachel's!' he said. Finn grabbed his keys and shoes, heading downstairs and to his car. Kurt just had time to shut the door before Finn drove off, in a blind panic. He pulled up outside of Rachel's, seeing his Mom and Burt, Rachel and her Dads.

'What the hells going on?' he shouted, over Rachel's screams at her Dad. Rachel's screams stopped and she turned to Finn, rushing over to him. He held her at arms length, wanting her to explain.

'Someone here has checked me into treatment!' Rachel cried. Finn froze and his eyes snapped to LeRoy, with questioning eyes. LeRoy nodded as he knew the question.

'Wh-Where abouts?' Finn questioned

'In Maumee! Alcohol and Drugs Treatment Centre!' Rachel sobbed. Finn, finally, allowed Rachel to fall into his arms, his arms wrapping round her tightly. Finn closed his eyes and buried his head into her hair as he let the tears fall, both of their bodies shaking with cries. Kurt, Carole, Burt, LeRoy and Hiram watched as the two teenagers cried together. Finn got himself under control and lifted his head, before bringing Rachel head up to lock their eyes.

'Rach... Its okay, it's going to be okay... I promise you! I promise' Finn said. Rachel broke their gaze and her forehead fell onto Finn's chest.

'I'm scared!' she cried, the tears coming quick and fast. Finn blinked back the tears and cupped her face, bringing her gaze up to meet him.

'I know you're scared, baby! But I promise... If you do this, go to treatment... Everything will be okay in the end. You'll come here so much stronger than you are now...' Finn told her, stroking her face with his thumbs. Rachel sniffled and let out a deep breath.

'Will you be there for me? Every step of the way? I can't do this without you, Finn!' Rachel whispered

'You don't have to... I'm going to be there for you'

'But not the way I want you to be' Rachel said, the emotion in her voice thick. Finn closed his eyes and let his ears.

'I was stupid. I thought that I would hold you back, that you wouldn't get better properly if I was with you... But I was wrong, and I'm sorry, baby! I'm so sorry!' Finn apologized.

'Promise me you'll be waiting for me! I need you to promise me that, Finn!' Rachel said, her hands clasped together at the back of his neck, their forehead together.

'I promise' Finn said. Rachel nodded and let out a sigh of relief, before her eyes flickered to his.

'Kiss me' she murmured. Finn complied with her request and their lips met in a gentle, yet deep and passionate kiss. They boke apart when they needed breath, resting their foreheads together.

'Come on, Rachel! It'll be okay' said Hiram, clasping his daughters shoulder. Finn could see the fear in Rachel's eyes and kissed her again quickly.

'It's okay! It's okay!' he whispered to her. Finn watched her as LeRoy and Hiram guided her into the taxi, both sitting on either side of her as Burt loaded Rachel's bags into the boot of the taxi. Rachel turned round in her seat and stared at Finn, as the taxi set off. Their eyes locked until Rachel was out of sight, as the taxi rounded the corner...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :) Truly means a lot to me :)**  
**I've started college for my last year and I have work part time, so I will try and update as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, how will Finn cope without Rachel?**

* * *

The next day, Finn walked into school with dark rings under his eyes, looking pale ad tired. He could hear people murmuring about Rachel and he did his best to ignore them. He went to his locker and spun the dial, throwing his bag in and slamming his locker shut, before walking to the library, throwing the hood of his hoodie up and tucking his hands into the pockets. He found an empty table at the back of the library and sat down, resting his head on the table. He yawned quietly and sighed, cursing himself for keeping himself awake, waiting for Rachel to text him or call him. He felt his eyes drooping and soon he was asleep, dreaming about his future with Rachel...

* * *

'Right, I have an announcement to make' said Shue, as he walked into Glee Club. The class, minus Finn, looked up to him and quietened down.

'What's up?' asked Artie. Mr Shue sighed and looked at each member, before speaking.

'I'm afraid we're going to have to change the songs for Sectionals' he began, a collective gasp echoed from the room

'WHAT!' screamed Santana, who started to rant in Spanish. Mr Shue held up a hand, as Mercedes and Brittany tried to calm her down.

'Hey, Santana calm down!' Mr Shue shouted. Eventually, Santana calmed down and sat back down, breathing heavily.

'Why are we changing songs?' Artie asked. Mr Shue sighed.

'Last night... Rachel got admitted to a treatment center... And we don't when she'll be back' said Mr Shue. The room was silent, so silent that a pin dropping onto the floor could be heard if it happened.

'Excuse me?' Quinn questioned, after a few minutes of silence from the whole class, as they processed the news.

'Rachel was admitted to hospital two days ago after collapsing... I don't know the specific details but it was serious, and its ending up with her going to treatment' Mr Shue said, his voice sad. The club was silent, processing the news what had been played to them. The door opened and Kurt walked in, holding hands with Blaine.

'Kurt! I'm sorry to here about Rachel' Mercedes said, rushing over to him and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and smiled sadly.

'Not me you guys should really be thinking of. We've a heartbroken guy somewhere in school and a girl whose heartbroken, sitting in a treatment center' Kurt said, as he sat down on a chair next to Blaine.

'Kurt's right, guys. We've got to be strong and think of them...' Mr Shue said, before turning to Kurt. 'By the way, where is Finn?' he asked Kurt, who shrugged, making him sigh.

'No idea, I last saw him get out of the car. Haven't seen him since' Kurt said...

* * *

Finn woke with a start. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, as he woke himself up. He yawned again and looked round. He groaned as his eyes caught the time on the big clock. He dragged his body up and towards the cafeteria. He was heading down the hallway, when Jacob Ben Isral decided to confront him.

'Finn! Whats its like having everyone whispering about Rachel?' he asked.

'How do you think it's feels?' Finn growled darkly, but that didn't stop Jacob from questioning him further.

'Why is Rachel Berry in treatment?'

'Jacob... Back off and take your trashy gossip someplace else!' Finn said darkly, as he continued to walked through the hallways.

'But this is the number one gossip at the moment!' Jacob exclaimed. Finn breathed heavily through his nose, but kept calm.

'I don't give a shit! I'm not talking about whats happened with my girlfriend! Now back off before you're walking to your next class with a black eye!' Finn threatened. Jacob's shoulders slumped and he turned away, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Finn. Finn watched him walk away and rolled his eyes.

'Bloody gossip brat' he muttered. He briefly wondered what he'd be like when Rachel became a Broadway Star, would he get jealous of every man leered at his Rachel? Oh, who was he kidding, of course he would. He sighed and shook them thoughts from his head, continuing down the hallway to the cafeteria...

After nearly loosing his temper again at Jacob, Finn was glad when he got home, to an empty house. Carole and Burt were over at LeRoy and Hiram's place, while Kurt had gone to Blaine's. He flung himself down on his bed and groaned into his pillow. Just then, 'You're My Girl' by Frank Sinatra blared through his room, from his phone. He picked it up immediately and smiled.

'Baby!' he breathed through the phone, a smile spreading across his face. However, that vanished when he heard Rachel crying on the other end. 'Rach? What's happened? Has someone hurt you?' he exclaimed, as his mind started whirring.

_'No! I'm okay. It's just... Finn, I hate it here! I want to come home!'_ she cried. Finn felt his heart (which was on his left side) clench as his girlfriend cried down the phone.

'Baby, please don't cry... Please, it's going to be okay! I promise!' he promised her.

_'I need to see you Finn! I need to see you!'_ she sobbed. Finn felt his own eyes start to burn with unshed tears.

'Rach, I can't, babe! I've to wait until your Dads say it's okay for you to have visitors'

'_I AM!'_ she screamed hysterically, her cries breaking Finn's heart even more. He felt a tear slid down his cheek, as he closed his eyes.

'Rach... I promise... The second I get news that I'm allowed to visit you, I will' Finn promised, his voice cracking at the end. He sniffled and sighed. 'Listen, I've got to go... Dinner's ready' he lied. 'I'll talk to you soon. I love you' he told her.

'_I love you too'_ Rachel said, through her tears, before she hung up. Finn placed his phone on his bedside table and cried heavily on his bed, finally letting out the anger and tears, out. He was crying so much, he didn't hear his Mom come home and open his bedroom door. He was only aware of his Mom being back, when she gathered her seventeen year old son in her arms and calmed him down, like she had done so many times when he was little, as he cried.

'I miss her, Mom! I missed her so much... And it's killing em that I can't do anything to help her! I lover her so much and I feel helpless!' Finn cried, into his mothers arms. He didn't care that she was cradling him, like she did when he was little, at that moment, he wanted the comfort of his Mom, to help him through this tough time...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) Means a lot :)**

**Now, we've seen how Finn is coping, which isn't very well... Now, howse Rachel coping? Shall we found out?**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Rachel sat down on her bed, looking round at her prison cell of a room slowly, taking everything in. She was unable to grasp the fact that her life had changed within the space of an hour. An hour ago, she had been in her room, thinking of a way of getting her hands on some booze and then the next, she was being shipped off to a treatment center. She sighed and sniffled, dragging her suitcase onto her bed and unzipped it. She yanked her clothes out and threw them onto her bed, until she got to the bottom and found Finn's grey jumper. She lifted it into her hands and sniffed, inhaling Finn's scent like it was a comfort blanket to her. She slid her t-shirt over her head and slid Finn's jumper over her head, smoothing it down as she stood up. She walked over to the vanity table and checked herself out. The jumper fell halfway down her thighs, making her smile. Finn always said that she looked better in his clothes than he did. Just then, a knock at her door startled her. She swallowed nervously and slowly walked to it, cracking it open.

'Hello, I'm Summer' Summer introduced herself. Rachel looked at her through the crack, before opening the door widely and examining Summer closely.

'I'm Rachel' Rachel told her, her voice small.

'You only came in here today?' Summer asked. Rachel nodded tentatively

'About an hour ago' she replied, her voice small. Summer smiled smypathically.

'I know how you feel, I've been here a month... It's still hard everyday though. Been away from my family and my friends' Summer said. Rachel nodded in agreement, and a ghost of smile graced her lips. 'Anyway, I just came to get you because Annie needs to makes you're settling in okay' Summer said.

'Settling in okay? How does she think I'm going to be settling in here? I'm away from my family, friends, my boyfriend' Rachel said, her voice a little on edge.

'Trust me, that was my exact thought when I first came, but it's her way of making sure you're okay here and that you get used to everyone okay' Summer smiled and Rachel slowly nodded, cracking her door open a little wider.

'Do I have to come now?' she asked

'Would be better, unless you want to freshen up first?' Summer asked. Rachel shook her head, the quicker she was introuduced, the quicker she could go back to her room and cry. She stepped out of her room, closing her door behind her and walked slowly towards the lounge, behind Summer.

'Everybody, I would like you to all welcome Rachel into Maumee Treatment Center. I want you all treat her like you would expected to be treated. She's going through the same thing as you, so I expect to you all to her under your wing and be kind and help her if things get tough' Annie told the rest of the patients, who nodded.

'Summer... I will leave you to help Rachel settle in...' she told Summer, before turning to Rachel 'Rachel, I will see you tomorrow for a induction' Annie told Rachel, before she walked away.

'What's an induction?' Rachel asked Summer, who put her arm round her shoudler.

'Just a meeting to see discuss your timetable and work out whats best for you here' said Summer, reassuring Rachel. 'Anyway, let me introduce you to Zac, Ellie, Jon, Hannah, Brad and Ste' Sumemr said, pointing at them individually, so Rachel knew who was who.

'Hi guys!' she said, her voice small. Zac smiled.

'It's okay to be scared, Rachel. It's how we all started off in here' he said. Rachel nodded and looked round, spotting a painting of a tunnel with light at the end of it. She walked over to it, to examine it closely.

'Wow! Who did this?' she asked

'I did! I love to draw. It's my passion' Ste said, running his hand through his messed up hair. Rachel turned to him, her face looking impressed.

'Wow! I'm impressed. Good job' she complemented. Ste blushed slightly and ducked his head. Summer giggled and walke dover to Rachel.

'Listen, if you need anything, anything at all... Just come to one of us and we'll help you' she said.

'Thanks, Summer' said Rachel, smiling slightly. 'Listen, guys... Is it okay if I just go to my room? I'm drained emotionally and I just really want to sleep... If thats okay' Rachel said, not wanting to sound boring.

'Of course it is. We'll see you tomorrow morning at seven for breakfast' said Zac

'Seven?' Rachel questioned. Zac looked at Summer.

'You didn't tell her?' Zac asked. Summer shook her head.

'I forgot okay!' she shot at him, making Rachel frown

'Forgot what?' Rachel asked. Zac sighed before answering Rachel.

'Everyday, except weekends, is basically like a school day. Tomorrow you'll get a timetable and you'll have to choose from a few subjects what you want to do while your here' Zac said. Rachel made an O shape with her mouth and node din understanding.

'I see. OKay, well, thankyou for telling me, Zac' she said, before bidding them all goodnight and rushing to her room to try and get some sleep...

* * *

'Rachel! Good afternoon, did you sleep well?' asked Annie, as Rachel closed the door behind her as she stepped into Annie's office.

'Afternoon! and no, I got about two hours sleep if that' Rachel answered, as she settled onto a couch in the office, tucking her knees under chin.

'Oh Rachel! I know it can be hard, dealing with the transition of home to treatment. Is there anything I can help you with?'

'Just let me go home' Rachel said simply, making Annie chuckle.

'Sorry, Rachel. I can't allow that. Now, I want you to take a look at this list and circle some subjects what you would like study while been here' said Annie, handing Rachel a piece of paper and a pen. Rachel looked down the list and circled three, which interested her the most and handed the paper and pen back to Annie.

'Drama? Wow, not many people choose that one'

'Yeah, well, Drama plays a bit part of my life at school and my dreams. One day, I am going to be on that Broadway stage!' Rachel told Annie, who smiled and looked back down at the paper.

'And Art and Cooking?' Annie asked her.

'Well, they just looked the most appealing out of all of the rest' Rachel told her honestly. Annie nodded and set the piece of paper down on the table,, clasping her hands in front of her.

'Right, Rachel. I will get the timetable sorted for you... But first, I want to know a bit about you' Annie said. Rachel sighed.

'Okay, well... I'm eighteen, my big ambition is to become a Broadway star and marry my high school sweetheart' Rachel listed off the top of her head. Annie nodded, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of Rachel.

'Right, erm... Have any previous family members had addictions?' Annie asked, as she picked up a chart and her pen, and scribbled on the chart. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her.

'I don't have an addiction! and no, not what I know of' Rachel bit out. Annie nodded and wrote on her paper.

'Any siblings?'

'An adopted sister called Beth' Rachel replied, like she was on auto pilot. The questions went on for a few more minutes, before Annie finally let Rachel go. Rachel hurried out of the room and went straight to her room. She sat her bed and rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. She looked up into her mirror and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale, as didn't put any make up on for the meeting with Annie. She let out a shuddering sob and it wasn't long before she was crying heavily. She did the thing she could think of and grabbed her phone dialing Finn's number. She waiting a few rings before he picked it up.

_'Baby!'_ he breathed through the phone, making Rachel cry even harder at hearing his voice. _'Rach? What's happened? Has someone hurt you?'_ he exclaimed, as his mind started whirring.

'No! I'm okay. It's just... Finn, I hate it here! I want to come home!' she cried, her eyes fixed on her reflection in the mirror

_'Baby, please don't cry... Please, it's going to be okay! I promise!'_ he promised her. Rachel let out a choked breath.

_'_I need to see you Finn! I need to see you!' she sobbed.

_'Rach, I can't, babe! I've to wait until your Dads say it's okay for you to have visitors'. _Rachel suddenly felt like screaming, so she did.

'I AM!' she screamed hysterically, the tears staining her cheeks.

_'Rach... I promise... The second I get news that I'm allowed to visit you, I will'_ Finn promised, his voice cracking at the end. He sniffled and sighed. _'Listen, I've got to go... Dinner's ready' _he lied._ 'I'll talk to you soon. I love you' _he told her. Rachel knew he was lying, but she sensed he was about to lose control of his emotions and didn't want her to hear him being weak.

'_I love you too'_ Rachel said, through her tears, before she hung up, throwing her phone on her bed. She wrenched the bed covers back and got into be, wrapping herself up and crying herself to sleep, as everything over the last few months crashed down around her...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) Means a lot :)**

**Ready for another chapter?**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Rachel woke up two weeks after being admitted, breathing a sigh of relief. She had spent the last two weeks suffering from the with-drawls of not having alcohol. They had started the afternoon when she had had her phone call with Finn and cried herself to sleep. She had managed to get to the toilet to throw up and that was it. She spent two weeks stuck in bed suffering, although her phone calls with Finn had made her feel slightly better. Anyway, back to the present. She climbed out of bed and got dressed, washing her teeth and face, before applying her make up lightly. She nodded to her reflection in the mirror and headed out of her room, down to the breakfast room.

'Rachel! You're better!' Summer squealed, launching from her seat and rushing to give Rachel a hug. Rachel laughed as she hugged her friend back.

'I'm better' she said, smiling to the rest of the group. She sat down in a seat next to Zac and accepted some a bowl of fresh fruit from him.

'Thanks Zac' she said smiling, before stabbing a piece of fruit with a fork.

'So, Rachel... What you going to do today?' Ellie asked, leaning forward to look at Rachel, chewing on her breakfast.

'Erm.. do any of you know how to play guitar?' Rachel asked. Brad nodded.

'I do. Why?' he asked

'Do you have it on you?' Rachel asked

'Yeah' Brad answered, nodding his head while chewing on a piece of toast.

'Good. Meet me in the small lounge at about two. Would it be okay to sing you guys a song?' Rachel aimed the last part at the whole group, who nodded.

'Great!' Rachel said, smiling brightly, before going back to her fruit...

* * *

Finn yawned and woke up, grabbing his phone like he did every morning, in case Rachel had texted him during the night. She hadn't, so he sent her a message.

_Morning baby! Missing you more as everyday passes, can't wait to see you soon. I love you xx_

He pressed send and smiled, before Kurt barged into his room all dressed for a day at school. He scowled when he realized Finn wasn't even dressed.

'Why aren't you dressed yet?' he asked.

'The joys of helping Burt out at the car lot means, I don't have to be in school today!' Finn said smartly, making Kurt scowl.

'He knows I won't really make everyone dress up in white dinner jackets! It was a joke!' Kurt exclaimed, making Finn raise an eyebrow.

'Was it?' he asked

'Yeahh' Kurt insisted, although Finn didn't believe him.

'Sure it was' Finn said, before grabbing his laptop and switching it. Kurt walked out of the room, annoyed at the fact that Burt had told Finn about his idea. He slammed the bedroom shut, making Finn chuckle.

'BYE! HAVE A NICE DAY AT SCHOOL!' he shouted loudly, the only answer he got was the front door slamming...

* * *

'Okay, what song do you want me to tune this to?' asked Brad, as he entered the room. Rachel turned round and smiled lightly.

'Do you know the chords to I Miss You, by Miley Cyrus?' Rachel asked. Brad shook his head. 'Well, lucky for you, I have them. Here' she said, handing them to Brad, who looked over at them.

'Okay, this seems alright. Let me just get the hang of them first' Brad said. Rachel nodded and sat down, looking out of the window at the scenery before her. It was an hour later, when Brad had got the hang of the chords.

'Rachel? You ready you ready to try the song?' he asked. Rachel nodded and sat down in front of him. He strummed the first few chords and Rachel began to sing...

* * *

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS]

Rachel's voice faded away and wiped her tears away with back of her hand, harshly.

'Oh my god, Rach! That was beautiful!' Ellie and Summer sobbed. They rushed up to Rachel and hugged her tightly, while the others watched.

'Who was that dedicated to, Rachel?' asked Ste

'My cousin, who was one of the closest people I had in my life that I could depend on' replied Rachel, tearfully. Summer and Ellie pulled back from the hug and Rachel followed them to her seat, which in between them.

'That was beautiful, Rachel' Annie said. 'I'm sure you cousin will be very proud of you' she continued. Rachel smiled and nodded tearfully, catching her teardrops on her finger, as she swiped it under her eye. Just then, the door opened and Jon opened the door.

'Rachel, there's someone here for you' Jon said. 'Chantelle let him in and said it was okay for a few hours' he continued, speaking the last part to Annie, who nodded. Rachel frowned and got out of her seat, heading to the doorway. She gasped when she who it was.

'Finn?' she questioned. Finn turned round, from looking at a painting, smiling as he heard Rachel's voice. He smiled at her and opened his arms as she ran towards him. He scooped her up smoothly in his arms and held her tightly.

'Hey baby!' he whispered in her ear. He felt her crying into his neck and rubbed her back. 'Hey, c'mon, babe! Its okay' he soothed. Rachel pulled back and crushed their lips together, in a passionate kiss. One of Finn's hands fisted themselves in Rachel's hair, while his other arm stayed wrapped round her waist tightly.

'I've missed you so much!' Rachel whispered, as she pulled away from the kiss, resting their foreheads together.e

'I've miss you too' Finn relied, smiling, before connecting their lips together in a sweet kiss, before allowing her to unwrap her legs from his waist and slid down his body to place her feet on the floor. Rachel took his hand tightly and led her to his room, pointing things out on the way and explaining about them...

* * *

As Rachel's door shut, Summer let out a squeal.

'How cute was that?' she squealed. Summer and rest of the gang had seen Rachel's reunion with Finn and rushed back into the lounge when Finn put Rachel down.

'Very cute. And I don't mean the reunion' Ste said, making the others roll their eyes and shake their heads playfully.

'Guys, instead of trying to spy on Rachel and her boyfriend... How about we watch a movie?' Ellie said. The others groaned.

'But, that's no fun!' Ste whined, sighing dramatically when Summer and Jon dragged him away from the lounge door frame and towards the sofa...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) Means a lot that you guys enjoying reading this story :)**

**Ready for more?**

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Finn and Rachel were curled up together on Rachel's bed, his arms spooning her tightly.

'I've missed you' Rachel said, her lips grazing his forearm.

'I've missed you to, baby! So much' Finn said, kissing the back of her head. Rachel turned in his arms and smiled, her hand caressing the abck of his neck.

'I want to get out of here so badly! It kills me every morning, not waking up in your arms' Rachel whispered. Finn groaned mentally, before an idea hit him.

'Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you' he said, Rachel raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. 'Work towards getting better and kicking this addiction and we'll take the week before Graduation off. Go away somewhere to together' Finn said. Rachel's other eyebrow rose to meet the other one.

'What you really think I can be out of this place in five months? Finn, I don't have an addiction! They're keeping me here against my will' Rachel argued.

'Okay, if... if you make it out before Graduation... we'll go away' Finn reworded quickly. Rachel was silent for a few minutes, considering Finn's deal.

'Just you and me? No parents, no friends, just you and me?' She asked, watching as Finn nodded. 'But, how am I supposed to do that?' Rachel asked. Finn looked round the room, before his eyes landed on a piece of paper.

'You make a goal sheet' he said simply, making Rachel frown.

'A what?' she asked. Finn got up from the bed and grabbed the piece of blank paper and Rachel's colorful pens and headed back for the bed. Rachel rested her on his chest and watched as he wrote her name in the middle of the paper in neat writing, then drew mini spider diagrams with reasons why she should get better. Once he had finished, he held it at arms length, watching as Rachel very slowly smiled, her true smile only reserved for Finn, for the first time in months.

'Do you like it?' You can add your stars to it, if you want' Finn said, knowing how important stars were to Rachel, so he was surprised when she shook her head.

'No, it's perfect how it is! Because you know why?' she asked. Finn shook his head.

'Why?' he asked her, looking at her and locking their eyes together.

'Because you made it. And it shows me that you believe in me and that you'll support through this false addiction claim' Rachel said, her voice clouded with emotion. Finn bit back the remark about her false addiction. He knew all about addiction. They don't want to admit they have a problem, so they keep denying it, until it's too late. He closed his eyes and breathed, planting a smile on his face.

'Hey, you know I'll support throughout anything. Whether its the right decision or not, I'll always support you. You're my girlfriend and nothing will ever change that' Finn said, honesty pouring out of his voice while his thumb caressing her jaw lightly, watching as Rachel smiled again.

'I've miss that' he commented

'Missed what?'

'Your beautiful smile' Finn said, watching as Rachel's cheeks painted pink. He chuckled before connecting their lips together in a sweet kiss. His hands slid into her hair and Rachel wrapped her hand round his wrist, caressing the back of it with her thumb, as he deepened the kiss. She felt him roll her underneath him and her arms wrapped round his neck, her elbows on his shoulder blades while her hands tangled in his hair. She felt his hands travel down her body roughly and squeeze her waist. Rachel let out a giggle and and broke the kiss in the process. Finn smiled down at her and pulled back, looking into her eyes, before gently pulling the piece of paper out from under Rachel's back.

'So, where you going to put this?' he asked her, waving the paper at her. She smiled and looked round her room, before pointing to her door.

'Good place, first thing you see in the morning, last thing you see at night' Finn said, smiling. He placed the piece of paper onto her bedside table, before looking back at her. 'But first... I want to get reacquainted with you' he added huskily. Rachel giggled.

'We can't have sex here, Finn!' she whispered. Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'A little making out never hurt anyone, Rach!' he said, his eyes dancing with delight.

'You're a bad influence, Finn Hudson' Rachel joked, giggling as Finn flipped them both over, so she was on top and connected their lips together...

* * *

'So, where's Finn this evening?' asked Kurt as he, Carole and Burt sat around the table, eating dinner.

'He's at Noah's house' Carole replied, taking a bite of her steak salad. Kurt frowned, as he knew for a fact Finn wasn't at Pucks, as he had seen Puck dragging Quinn home. It was no secret they were back together, but Kurt wished they would save the kissing for after Glee Club.

'Oh right' he replied, his mind starting to tick off the possible places of where Finn could be. After dinner, he helped Carole and Burt tidy up, before he went up to his room to start on homework. He must've fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he heard Finn's door slam shut. He woke with a start and rubbed his eyes. He squinted at the clock in room what read 9.00pm. He groaned, before he got to his feet and headed to Finn's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Finn to let him.

'Come in!' came the muffled shout. Kurt opened the door and saw Finn laying on his bed with his laptop propped open.

'Where have you been all day?' he asked, shutting Finn's bedroom door.

'Here. Why?' asked Finn, not looking up from his laptop. Kurt sighed.

'Because, one I know you haven't been to Pucks because I saw him with Quinn on the way home from school and two, you're smiling like a cat has got cream' Kurt commented.

'You're not gonna stop till I tell you are ya?' Finn asked.

'Nope' Kurt said, folding his arms and planting his feet firmly on the ground, making Finn roll his eyes.

'If you must know... I went to see Rachel today' Finn said, hearing Kurt gasp quietly.

'How is she?' Kurt asked, making Finn scowl.

'She's fine. By the way, why haven't you contacted her at all during the time she's been in treatment?' Finn asked. Kurt came to a spluttering halt and Finn raised an eyebrow. 'Go on!' he encouraged.

'Because I thought she needed more time to settle into her new environment!' Kurt protested. Finn frowned at his brother.

'She's been in there three weeks and the only contact she's had is from her Dads and me! No one else! Now, either you're Rachel's friend or not, because she's had enough of people screwing her over!' Finn said, a little harshly.

'I am Rachel's friend!' Kurt protested

'Well then act like one! Now, get out of my room!' Finn told Kurt angrily. Kurt made a noise which sounded like a strangled gasp and stormed from the room, slamming Finn's door shut, causing Finn to wince and glare at the door...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Means a lot :)**

**Ready for another chapter? **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Finn walked into school the next day and towards his locker, ignoring the call of the football team. He reached his locker and spun he dial, opening it wide and shoving his bag in it. He grabbed his Spanish books and slammed locker shut, turning round and nearly crashing into Puck, who was stood behind him.

'What do you want?' Finn asked, pushing past Puck and headed to the language department.

'Look, I just want to put everything behind us. Be best mates again!' Puck said. He heard Finn and watched as he turned round to face him.

'I'm not anything behind us, until Rachel is out of treatment' Finn said. Puck rolled his eyes.

'She's in the best place she can be!'

'That may be, but sometimes it's not enough! She can still escape! One look the wrong way and she could be gone! I'm never forgiving you for this, Puck! We can be friends, that's all!' Finn told him, before storming off to Mr Shue's Spanish class. He entered the classroom and Mr Shue offered him a smile, before telling him to sit down...

* * *

'Finn, stay behind please' Mr Shue said, as the class filed out at the end of the class. Finn stopped packing his books away and looked at Mr Shue. He shut the door behind the last student to leave the classroom, and then turned to Finn.

'How is she?' Will asked. Finn sniffed.

'She's alright. Not doing to bad, won't admit she's got an addiction though' Finn said, his tone emotionless. Mr Shue sighed.

'I know you thing we haven't been thinking of her... But, when you next see her, give her these from us' said Mr Shue, handing Finn a DVD and a card. He frowned, but accepted them and nodded.

'I'd better go. Coach will be mad if I miss another session' said Finn. Mr Shue nodded, clapping Finn tightly on the shoulder and allowing him to leave...

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was in her art class, drawing. She had become quite good at drawing things, more so flowers and a few people, rather than landscapes, but she tried her best.

'Looks good, Rachel. What is it?' asked Zac

'Its supposed to be me and Finn, but I'm still not that good at people, well, not as good as you' she said, concentrating on her drawing. Zac looked round on her table.

'Rachel, have you got a picture of Finn? Might help you a little bit' he said. Rachel thought for a minute, before she climbed off her stool and rushed into her bedroom, emerging a minute with a photo of Finn.

'Will this do?' she asked. Zac looked up from looking at Rachel's drawing and looked at the picture.

'Aw! That's so cute! When was it taken?' he asked as he plucked the photo from Rachel's hands.

'A few months ago, before my live changed for the worst' Rachel admitted. She looked down at the picture sadly. Finn had his arms wrapped round her tightly, both of them smiling brightly for the camera.

'You okay?' Zac asked, seeing Rachel's face change. She nodded quickly and sat back down, waiting for Zac to tell her what to.

'Right, first things first...' he said, ripping up two pieces of paper so they were shaped like an L and placed them on Finn, so his face was the only thing Rachel was concentrating on. 'Just focus on Finn. Trust me. It works' Zac said. Rachel nodded and picked up her pencil and began sketching...

* * *

'ZAC! What you think?' Rachel asked, an hour later as she bounded up to him, holding her picture at arms length. He smiled.

'Beautiful! See, told you it works!' he said, taking the picture from Rachel and examining it closer. Rachel had drawn her and Finn's faces on either side of the paper, with a heart in the middle with caption 'together forever' in curvaceous writing at the top and bottom.

'Do you think Finn will like it?' she asked

'Of course, he will!' Zac protested. Rachel smiled, plucked the picture out of his hands and skipped to her room...

* * *

'Rachel... your bag has arrived for you. Got a lot of stuff in there' said Summer, as she opened Rachel's bedroom door. Rachel frowned.

'All my books from all my classes, that's probably why' she said, laughing slightly

'A guy called Kurt dropped it off. Said he was on his lunch hour from school' Summer said. Rachel nodded and smiled.

'Thanks Summer' she called, as Summer was called by Annie to her progress meeting. Rachel shut her door and put the bag on her bed, unzipping it and finding her classbooks and a wrapped present from Kurt, making Rachel smile...

* * *

Finn arrived at the treatment centre after school had finished. He grabbed his bag and climbed form his car, locking up before heading inside. Annie let him, but didn't let him go any further.

'Finn, something happened today. And not a good thing... Please tell your brother not to send her anymore gifts!' Annie said sternly. Finn raised an eyebrow.

'A gift? When did he send that?' Finn asked

'This lunchtime!' Annie said. Finn let out a confused laugh.

'Well, that's impossible because Kurt was with me at the time. We were eating lunch in the school canteen with our friends' Finn said. Annie raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else about the subject.

'She's in her room' Annie said, letting Finn pass her. He rushed to Rachel's room and opened the door, seeing her curled up on her bed. He dropped his bag next to her bed and climbed on with her, wrapping her up in his arms.

'Babe? Whats happened?' he asked. Rachel turned in his arms and cried into his chest. He held her tightly his mind ticking off the number of suspects in his heads, who would do whatever had happened, to Rachel. She cried for a few more minutes, before she got herself under control.

'Kurt sent me... present...with my bag' her reply was choppy, as the tears choked her voice. Finn rubbed her back, encouraging her. 'He sent alcohol... buried at the bottom'. Finn froze and tensed under his body. _Someone had sent alcohol to a recovering alcoholic?._

'Who was it?' he asked, his tone clipped

'Summer said it was Kurt! Why would he do that?' Rachel cried, gripping Finn's shirt.

'It can't have been Kurt, Rach... He was with me'

'At lunch?' Rachel asked, lifting her head to look at Finn, who nodded.

'Yeah. We grabbed lunch and then went to rehearsals' Finn said. Rachel blinked and Finn caught the tears with the pads of his thumb.

'Who then?' Rachel asked. Finn rubbed her back, not answering her question.

'What did you do? With the alcohol?' Finn asked, almost dreading her answer. Rachel looked away from him, and nuzzled her head in his chest.

'I went to drink some... before I spat it out' Rachel whispered. Finn visably relaxed at Rachels answer. 'I threw the bottle at the wall and it smashed..' she continued 'Summer came in and smelt it instantly. She ran off to get Annie, while I started to panic about what would happen to me, whether I would get in trouble or not' Rachel said, her voice calming down as Finn rubbed her back. They laid in silence for a few minutes, before Finn remembered something.

'I've got something for you' he said, leaning down to grab his bag and unzipping. He found the DVD and the card and handed them to Rachel. 'From Mr Shue and Glee' he continued. Rachel smiled and grabbe dher laptop, switching it on. She had to wait for it to load, so she opened the card. She gasp silently as she saw the front. It was personalized with Rachel with each member of Glee club, with the message 'Get Well Soon' printed at the bottom. She opened up the card and nearly started crying again. Every member (except Finn, although Rachel didn't care about him not contributing. He visited her nearly everyday and that was good enough for her), had wrote a little message to her, wishing her well.

Get Well Soon! Need my drama queen by my side! Love Kurt and Blaine

Get yo' ass back here! Missing you! Stay Strong! Love Mercedes

Actually miss you bossing us around! Get Well Soon! Santanna

Rachel wiped her tears away as she read all of her friends messages. She noticed that the laptop had loaded and placed the DVD in and waited till it poped up on the screen.

_'Hey, Rachel. We're all missing you here at Glee. We just wanted to show how much we support you! Stay Strong and see you soon'_ said Mr Shue, before the screen went black for a few seconds. The opening sounds to Coldplay's 'Fix You' started to play. Finn and Rachel watched as the Glee Club sung to the song, before ending it with a banner saying 'We 3 You'. The screen slowly faded to black and Rachel couldn't keep the tears in any longer. She allowed to stream down her face, and even Finn let a few of his own tears out as well, watching as they dripped from his cheeks to Rachel's hair...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) **

**Wonder who sent Rachel the alcohol? That won't be revealed for a few chapters yet :)**

**A bit of a time jump now... To the day of sectionals... Will they pull it off with Rachel?**

**A/N: In this story... The songs they sung at Regionals for season 2... they sung at Sectionals in Season 3 (which is when this is set) in my story :) Just a heads up and the rating is bumped up a little bit... :D  
**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Today was the day of Sectionals and it was safe to say nearly everyone was terrified. Finn was the only one who was calm, mainly because had been speaking to Rachel the whole bus ride there. Rachel was still in treatment, two months after been admitted, but she had finally admitted she had got a problem and was working on her recovery, but that didn't mean she was finding it easy, because she wasn't.

'Remind me again why Santana is doing 'Rain On My Parade? That's Rachel's song' Finn asked, as they stood backstage

'OI! And because Mr Shue asked me to sing it' Santana retorted, glaring at Finn, who rolled his eyes. He fastened his tie and checked his appereance in the mirror. He sighed as he saw the dark rings under his eyes.

'Right!' said Mr Shue, clapping his hands so they quietened down. 'I want you to do Rachel proud! And I want Finn to be able to tell her to that we won and we did it for her! No doubt that she is upset that she is missing Sectionals, but if we can take it all the way and get to Regionals for her... We can-'

'Prove that we can do it without her?' Santana said spitefully, making Finn's eyes darken in anger as he shot Santana a murderous luck

'NO! We can welcome her back into the finals! You all know how much she loves Regionals' said Mr Shue. Everyone but Santana nodded, she just rolled her eyes and went back to blowing her nails. They heard the announcer introducing them and they quickly took their positions on the stage, while Mr Shue went to stand in the sidelines. As the curtains came apart, Santana started to get nervous, but she took a deep breath. The lights came up and the opening chords came on. She raised the microphone to her mouth and opened her mouth to sing.

Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter

Santana frowned and heard a 'THUD' next to her. She glanced at Finn, who mouth was curled up into a bright smile and his microphone next to his feet. She looked up and saw Rachel handed towards them, walking down the steps towards the stage.

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade

Rachel stepped onto the stage and saw Finn was resisting the urge to run and hug and kiss her, knowing he would scupper their chances like last year.

I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it hat, sir  
I guess, I didn't make it but whether  
I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
Or freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

Santana stormed to stand next to Brittany, who had a confused expression on her face.

'how is Rachel in two places at once?' she whispered to Santana, who rolled her eyes darkly and scowled at Rachel.

I'm gonna live and live now  
Get what I want, I know how  
One roll for the whole she-bang  
One throw, that bell will go clang  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and bam  
Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am

I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
Guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me, love 'cause I'm a comer  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
No,nobody, no, nobody, is ever gonna rain on my parade

Rachel finished with a standing ovation. She smiled proudly and looked at Mr Shue, who smiled and nodded. Rachel looked at the rest of Glee, before darting off the stage and watching as Finn did the same, getting into their stance, before the opening chords to 'Pretending' opened.

Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

Rachel and Finn walked towards each other, both struggling to stop their smiles from erupting onto their faces.

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending

How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong,

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be

Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no ones letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be pretending?

Finn grabbed her hand and she could tell he wanted to kiss her, but they both remembered where they were and Rachel grabbed his hands and pulled him to their positions, just as the opening chords to 'Light up the World'.

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey  
You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts  
Tell me why we gotta stop  
I just wanna let it rock

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Rachel felt the adrenerline running through her, happiness threatening to burst out of her. She had missed this.

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you you you you you

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight...

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, BERRY?' Santana screamed as soon as they were out of the auditorium. Rachel sighed, as Santana spun round to face her.

'I got day release from the center and came here. Finn told me what song you were singing and Mr Shue saw me in reception, just before he came to see how you guys were getting on' Rachel replied. Santana glared at Finn, before turning to face Mr Shue.

'you didn't have faith in me, did you?' Santana screamed

'I did! If I hadn't seen Rachel in reception and told her what we were singing-'

'Wait a minute! You didn't want me singing your boyfriend! Terrified he would stray?' Santana taunted. Quinn and Brittany stepped forward.

'Santana, don't' said Quinn

'Why? If Berry thought Hudson was going to stray, she shouldn't have come an alki' said Santana. No one knew who moved first, because it all happened so quickly. One minute, Rachel was stood with Finn, the next, she was on the floor, fighting with Santana.

'HEY! BREAK IT UP! BREAK! IT! UP!' Mr She roared, as Finn, Puck, Quinn and Brittany pulled the two fighting girls apart. Finn locked Rachel securely in his arsm, as Puck, Quinn and Brittany held back Santana. 'Santana! Apologize now!' Mr Shue shouted.

'She threw the first punch!' Santana insisted

'EXCUSE ME? YOU THREW IT!' Rachel screamed. Mr Shue motioned for Finn to get Rachel away from Santana, as she looked murderous...

* * *

'You know I wouldn't have strayed-' Whatever Finn was going to say never made it out of his mouth. As soon as they entered the empty dressing room, Rachel crushed their lips together. He could feel her anger radiating off her. He gripped her waist and walked her backwards to the vanity table, giving him the right leverage for him to kiss her. Her hand gripped his neck as their tongues entwined. Rachel pulled him closer to her, his hands flattening against the table to keep his balance. When they finally pulled away, Finn buried his face in Rachel's neck, as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

'I know you wouldn't have strayed... I just wanted to surprise you!' Rachel panted into his ear. Finn pulled back and looked into her eyes, since he was eye level with her.

'I loved the surprise... How'd you get out there?'

'I'm on day release. Annie is here somewhere. She knew how much this meant to me, so she brought me here' Rachel said

'You're finally getting closer to home' Finn murmured, before kissing her hotly again. He wrapped an arm round her waist and tugged her sideways , so she laid down on the table, Finn's weight resting on his arm near Rachel's head. She wrapped an arm round Finn's neck and pulled the top half of his body down.

'I love you' he said, between kisses. Rachel moaned before she managed to speak.

'I love you, too' she said, as Finn dragged his lips down to her neck and marked her. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed round the room and Rachel and Finn shot up, their lips swollen and hair messed up.

'I came to tell you two to get your arses back downstairs to the reception room!' Kurt said, a hand over his eyes...

* * *

They entered the lobby five minutes later, both of them failing miserably with hiding what they had been doing. Rachel's hair was stuck up as was Finn's, who also had a stupid grin on his face.

'Jesus! Did you two have sex?' Quinn asked

'NO! Just made out' Finn retorted, grabbing Rachel's hand tightly before she could hit him.

'Is that why Kurt's washing his eyes out in the bathroom?' asked Artie. Finn shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, everyone around them started to scream and shout, as Mr Shue held up his hands.

'Rachel? Why don't you go and check where we've placed?' he asked. Rachel bolted off, leaving some of them chuckling.

'I've going to get them two again' Kurt told Mr Shue as he rejoined the group.

'Oh please, Kurt. You've caught us in way more compromising scenarios than that!' Finn told Kurt.

'THAT was once!' stressed Kurt, grimacing 'And you should've locked your door!'

'You should've knocked! Not barged in!' Finn told him. Suddenly, a loud, excited scream erupted from the leader board.

'WE CAME SECOND!' Rachel screamed repeatedly as she barreled into Finn, who scooped her up into his arms. Everyone started screaming and hugging each other as the trophy was handed to Mr Shue who lifted it, way above his head.

'Celebration time!' Puck hollered, Rachel tensed and looked at Annie, who shook her head.

'Guys, I've got to head back... But I had such a great day and I'm so proud of what we achieved, even though things didn't go quite to plan' she said, looking at Santana, who smiled lightly.

'I'll let you off, Berry! Just don't make a habit of it' she said. Rachel and the other chuckled, before they took it in turns to hug Rachel goodbye. Finn walked with her and Annie to the car and hugged Rachel tightly.

'I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Is it okay if I bring my Mum? She wants to see you' asked Finn. Rachel smiled and nodded

'Of course it is. Would be lovely to see her' Rachel said, before Annie pulled the car up in front of her and Finn opened the passenger door for her.

'I love you' he told her. Rachel smiled and kissed him, passionately.

'I love you too, babe! See you tomorrow' said Rachel, as she pulled away and got into the car. Finn shut the door and watched as Rachel fastened her seatbelt, before the car drove off into the early evening sun...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers for their comments on the last chapter :) Love to you all!**

**Enjoy the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Rachel arrived back at the treatment, her mood having deflated on the way back. She had gone from being happy as larry, forgetting about her troubles for a few hours, then it all came crashing down as she drove further away from Lima. When she arrived back in Maumee, she headed straight up to her room, ignoring the calls of Summer and Zac and slammed her door shut, sliding down the floor and letting the tears fall. She tucked her knees tightly in front of her. She didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted to be out there with Finn and their friends, enjoy the little time they had left before Graduation...

* * *

Finn could hear the music pumping from next door. Puck was still celebrating at one in the morning, and he was sure Mr Shue was ignoring it, or hoping the receptionist would come and tell Puck to put a stop to it. A knock at the door came and Kurt poked his round the door.

'Can I come in?' Kurt asked. Finn didn't answer, but Kurt walked in anyways. He perched on the table at the end of Finn's bed.

'How was Rachel when you left her?' Kurt asked. Finn tensed. It was still a sore subject, as he never expected this to happen.

'She was... fine. A bit upset, but its natural. I'm taking my Mom to see tomorrow- well today'

'Can I come?' asked Kurt. Finn shrugged.

'Ask Rachel. Not me. If you want to visit her, Kurt, you by all means can... Just text her and ask her if you can visit' Finn told him. Kurt sighed and nodded.

'Guess I've just been scared. Rachel was never the one who seemed to be the one who would go straight to the bottle...'

'It's always the ones you least expect who surprise you' Finn said, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. He heard Kurt sigh.

'I'll agree with you on that... What did she think of the dvd and the card?' he asked

'She was crying... a lot... She was touched. She thought that you guys didn't care about her, I could see the relief on her face when we watched the video and read the card' Finn told his step brother.

'Of course, we care. Although Santana looked like she could've murdered her today' Kurt said. Finn chuckled.

'For one second I thought she was going to! Thank god she didn't' Finn said, smiling, remembering when Rachel's voice had reache dhis ears and not Santanna's. His head had snapped up and the microphone dropped from his hands, as he had felt a large smile grace his features.

'Although Rachel can throw a punch' Kurt said, wincing as he remembered when Rachel went for Santana after she called her an alcoholic.

'Who went for who? One minute Rae was with me, the next she was fighting with Santana' Finn asked

'Rachel went for Santana! To be honest, Santana deserved it, well a slap at the least...' Kurt said thoughtfully. Finn nodded, his gaze fixed firmly on the ceiling.

'Anyway, you coming back to the party? Quinn's asking for you' Kurt said, his voice sounding a little worried. Finn sat up slowly, a frown on his face.

'Why?' he asked. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

'No idea. Probably to ask you to dance with her' Kurt said, watching as Finn raised an eyebrow.

'Well, I'm not! I'm-' Finn setence died in his throat as his phone blasted to life. He reache dand grabbe dit, a smile lighting up his face. 'Hey, baby! Was just talking about you!' he spoke into the phone. Kurt rolled his eyes and left the room, knowing Finn would be ages...

* * *

Blaine found Kurt wandering around outside the hotel, by the pool.

'Hey' he called, making his presence known. Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, but didn't say anything. Blaine frowned. 'What happpened?' he asked, putting his arms round Kurt, who sighed.

'Nothing, just everything with Rachel lately. I can't make sense of it. I keep thinking its a nightmare what I'm going to wake up from soon' Kurt said, his head resting on his boyfriends shoulder.

'How do you mean?' asked Blaine, frowning. He felt Kurt sigh and watched as he walked to the pool edge and sat down, dipping his feet into the water.

'I mean, I never expect our last year to be like this! Finn and Rachel were suppose to be happy together... Instead one of them is in treatment and the other one is moping in his room! We are supposed to win Nationals, but I don't think we can do it without Rachel!' Kurt started to get wound up and Blaine quickly sat down next to him, grabbing his hand.

'Kurt, calm down. Okay... I know that Rachel and the whole treatment thing is hard, but we have to believe in our selves. We have to win Nationals this year, for Rachel... Hey, we never know... She could be out in time for Nationals!' Blaine said, trying to get some sense into Kurt, who just sighed.

'I know she might be, but we have to think about if shes not!' Kurt snapped. He was tire dof everyone not allowing themselves to tink of the negatives. 'We need her! She needs us! Which is why we're going to see her tomorrow and try to convinve her ourselves to finish treatment quickly' Kurt said. Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

'KURT!' he exclaimed 'You can't do that! It's selfish!' He protested,.

'But don't you want to win?' Kurt asked

'Not like that. I would rather lose than have Rachel finished treatment early! She's our friend, your brothers girlfriend! Imagine what Fin would do to you if did that?' Blaine questioned. Kurt sighed and his head dropped into his hands.

'I'm sorry! Its just... I hate seeing my brother dead inside and not living, and knowing Rachel isn't here to make him better...' Kurt trailed off. Blaine sighed and put his arms round Kurt.

'I know its hard. You're wanting to help our friend, I get that... But she's got to get better at her own accord, we can't rush her into getting better, just because we want her back. Recovery is a battles everyday and we need to be there for her every step of the way...' Blaine told him. Kurt sighed again and nodded.

'I know. I'm sorry, it's just hard and I wish we could wake up from this nightmare and all be happy again' Kurt said

'And we will... It'll just take time, that's all' Blaine answered. Kurt nodded, before getting to his feet and holding out his hand.

'Come on, let's go back up' said Kurt. Blaine smiled and took his hand, walking back into the hotel and up to their floor...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks** **to all my lovely reviewers for the reviews, story alerts and everything. Much love to you all!**

**You ready for another chapter? Here you go then**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sounds of screams, a smash then a fire alarm going off. She groaned and looked round her room, her senses not fully awakened. When they did awaken, her first instinct was to panic, but she quickly forced it away and remained calm. She grabbed Finn's jumper, her phone and her slippers and rushed out of her room. She spotted Summer panicking further down the hallway and went to rush to her, when Ste held her back.

'She's playing up for Zac' he told Rachel, as they were led from the building and outside. She shivered and pulled Finn's jumper over her t-shirt and pjyama shorts, tucking her phone into the pocket.

'Hey guys' Summer said, walking over to them, wrapped up with Zac in a thick blanket what covered both of them. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Summer, a smirk on her face as Summer blushed.

'Hey! What's happened?' asked Ste, as he looked up to the building.

'A van caught fire round the back. Think he was doing a delivery or something and his van just went up!' Summer exclaimed.

'Oh my god1 Is the dude dead?' Jon asked, as he rushed over to them. Summer shook her head.

'Ten seconds longer in that van and he would be' she said, making the other murmur. Just then, Rachel's phone blasted to life and she dug it out of her pocket and smiled at the caller ID.

'Finn1' she exclaimed happily

'Rach? Are you okay? Has something happened?' he asked. Rachel looked shocked for a moment

'Erm... How do you know?' she asked, looking around to make sure he wasn't watching her.

'Because I woke up and I knew something wasn't right. Something bad had happened! Please tell me you're okay' Finn said.

'I'm okay... A van next to the building has caught fire that-'

'WHAT?' Finn yelled, making Rachel pull a face and whip the phone from her ear, before placing it back.

'Finn, calm down! I'm okay. The buildings ok. We're just waiting for instructions to go back inside' Rachel assured him. She heard him breath a sigh of relief and she could picture him reclining back in his bed and running hand through his hair. 'You okay?' she asked, knowing she had scared him.

'Yeah, My heart rates going back to normal' Finn said seriously on the other end of the line. Rachel giggled, running a hand through her hair.

'What you gonna do today, since you don't have school?' Rachel asked

'Well, it involves my car, an hours drive and loads of movies' Finn teased, making Rachel smile.

'What time will you be here?' she asked, smiling brightly

'About 1-ish. Need to make a pit stop first' he said, yawning, making Rachel laugh.

'I'll let you get back to sleep and I'll see you last on today' Rachel said. Finn tried to protest, but was attacked by another yawn. After another five minutes of talking, Rachel hung up her phone, laughing at her boyfriends antics.

'You're so cute when you talk to him!' squealed Summer. Rachel laughed and sent a text to Ellie, Hannah and Brad, who had gone home for the weekend, before following the others back inside as it was safe to do so...

* * *

Finn woke up, feeling slightly better after his phone call with Rachel. He yawned and stretched, before climbing from the bed. The joys of having the house to himself for the whole pleased him greatly. He could do as he pleased for two days. He got washed and cleaned his teeth, before heading downstairs and switching on his game console. He flung himself on the sofa, switched on the TV and got lost in the game he playing. Finn would've happily played it all day, if a knock at the door hadn't broken his concentration and caused him to die. He let out a overdramatic shout of horror and glared at the door.

'PUCK! I swear if this is you! You're-' His sentence stopped dead in his throat, like someone had pressed a mute button on him.

'Cat got your tongue?'

'Rach? How? What? Your suppose to be...' Finn stuttered. Rachel smirked.

'Good to see you here, Rach?' she mimicked his voice, indicating he should say something else. Finn let out a choked laugh, picking her up and swinging her round, walking into the house. He kicked the door shut, carrying her to the sofa and sat down, pulling her even closer to his body as she straddled him. Their lips met in hot, deep, passionate kiss, their hands grasping at each other tightly, trying to pull the other closer.

'What you doing here?' Finn asked, panting. Rachel looked at him through heavy lidded, desire filled eyes. She didn't answer him, she just reconnected their lips, dragging him off the sofa and towards the stairs, her hands at the back of his neck to keep their lips together...

* * *

After finally falling into bed, after a round on the stairs and landing, Finn finally got his answer to his earlier question.

'I'm finally getting day release from the center. They're testing me to see how I cope outside of my safety bubble' Rachel replied, sighing as Finn stroked her hair, as she snuggled deeper into his bare chest, her fingers tracing patterns. 'You been working out?' she asked, feeling the muscles of his stomach ripple under her touch.

'Yeah. New lifestyle change, just like our future is going to change' said Finn

'Well, you look damn good to me... Hey, can you do something for me?' Rachel asked, propping her chin on his chest. Finn looked down at her, a smile on his face.

'I'll do anything for you. You know that' Finn answered, stroking a piece of hair away from her face and smiling at her.

'Can we... Can we go to the gym together? When I get out of treatment? Its a coping technique what we have...' said Rachel, her voice faltering a little. Finn smiled at her reassuringly.

'Of course we can. Going to the gym by myself is lonely' Finn confessed, making Rachel giggle. She lent up and stole a kiss from him, his hand tangling in her hair tightly, keeping her lips attached to his.

'We should get dressed before someone comes home' Rachel said, between kisses. Finn shook his head and kissed her deeply, rolling her under him.

'No ones coming home, They're all out for the day and won't be back until tonight' Finn replied, kissing her again before she could reply...

* * *

Kurt arrived home and slung his bag on the sofa. He yawned and grabbed a drink from the fridge, grabbing a biscuit as well. He took a bite out of it as he headed for the stairs, stopping in his tracks as he saw a trail of clothes thrown on various steps.

'FINN?' Kurt screamed, horrified. He heard a groan and whine, before hearing Finn rushing round his room, before opening his door.

'Kurt? What are you doing here?'

'I live here' said Kurt, sounding scandalized at Finn's accusation. 'Why are clothes thrown all over? OMG, you've cheated on Rachel! How could you? I've half a mind to call her and tell her! I know shes in treatment and you're probably missing the sex, but it's not an excuse to cheat on Rachel! She needs you're support on this... And are listening to me?' Kurt shouted, seeing Finn smiling stupidly.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm listening' Finn said, before he turned round and stopped Rachel's hands from traveling any lower that his hips. Rachel stifled a giggle, her eyes dancing with mischief.

'Stop it!' he said, although he could tell Rachel wanted him to end his conversation with Kurt

'Come back to bed then' she whispered, before she walked to the bed and crawled back under the covers. Finn watched her go and bit his lip.

'OI!' Kurt screamed, making Finn jump

'Sorry, Kurt' Finn said, before slamming his door shut and diving back to Rachel, who let out a happy shriek and giggles. Kurt stood, stunned on the stairs. He grabbed his phone and dialed Rachel's number, the phone ringing out and going to voice mail.

_'Rachel? It's Kurt... Look just ring me back okay. It's about Finn and its not good news. Love you'_ he said, before hanging up and rushing downstairs and switching on the TV, turning the volume up to max...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews on the last chapter :) Truly means a lot to me.**

**Ready for another chapter?**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

An hour later, Kurt was relaxing on the sofa, when someone smacked him round the head with a rolled up magazine. He let out a yelp of pain and shot to his feet.

'FINN! What the-' he cut himself off as he saw Rachel put the magazine back down on the table besides the sofa, chuckling as she did. Kurt let out a shriek of happiness and yanked Rachel into a hug, jumping up and down on the spot. Rachel giggled and gently pulled away from an over excited Kurt.

'Good to see you too, Kurt' Rachel said, cuddling back into Finn's side, who smiled and kissed the top of her head.

'I take it, that it was you upstairs? And that he's not cheating' Kurt said. Rachel chuckled.

'Trust me, if Finn was cheating... I wouldn't be here' said Rachel seriously. She shrieked happily when Finn scooped her up in his arms and sat her in his lap as he sat down in the chair.

'You know you're the only girl for me, baby' Finn told her, Rachel chuckled and kissed Finn gently on the lips. Kurt watched them, smiling at them. He could tell Rachel been back had put Finn in a good mood.

'You look so happy together. Is this the start of recovery?' Kurt asked Rachel, who pulled away from the kiss Finn had her gently trapped in.

'Yep. I'm going to try my hardest to be out of there by Nationals' said Rachel

'But what about Regionals?' Kurt asked. Rachel chuckled.

'I don't think I'll be out into for Regionals' Rachel said truthfully, making Kurt and Finn's mood deflate slightly. Rachel noticed. 'But I promise you both... I will be out in time for Nationals' she promised. Kurt nodded and headed into the kitchen to make a drink, leaving Finn and Rachel in their own little bubble...

* * *

When Rachel returned to the center, later that night, she was in a good mood and Summer noticed.

'Boyfriend?' she teased. Rachel giggled

'Maybe!' she said, as she headed into the lounge. She sat down on the big, comfy sofas and sighed. Just then, she heard a door open and she looked to see Hannah bring her bag out of her room.

'Where are you going?' Rachel asked, getting to her feet. Hannah smiled.

'I'm outta here!' Hannah said, a big smile on her face. Rachel couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at her friends admission. She quickly planted a fake smile on her face and hugged her.

'I'm proud of you!' she whispered in Hannah's ear. Hannah hugged her back and chuckled.

'Thankyou' she said, before she pulled away from the hug. After half an hour of saying goodbye and promising to keep in contact, Hannah walked through the doors with her parents to her freedom.

'It's going to be strange without H' said Ellie, her hands fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper. Rachel knew that was a sign of nerves.

'You okay, Elle?' she asked

'Yeah. I'm fine' she lied 'Just tired'. Rachel nodded in understanding and offered her a smile. Just then, Annie poked her head round the kitchen door frame.

'Come on, guys. Dinners ready' she said.

'Actually, Annie. Can I go and lay down? I'm not feeling too good' Ellie said. Rachel frowned.

'You okay?' she asked Ellie. Ellie smiled and nodded, before she headed to her room, not waiting for Annie to answer her question. Rachel frowned at the closed door, before she walked into the kitchen and sat down next Brad, her mind on Ellie's strange behavior...

* * *

Rachel was awakened that night by Summer's screams. She groaned and grabbed her phone, checking the time. She let out a groan of frustration and grabbed Finn's jumper, sliding it over her head.

'What the hell are you-' Rachel cut herself off, as she heard talking in Ellie's room. She went to walk in, when Zac grabbed her back.

'Don't go in there' he said, his grip tightening around her. Rachel was about to question him when Annie ushered them away from the room. Rachel tried to look over Zac's shoulder, but he kept a firm grip on her shoulder and ushered her towards one of the sofas.

'What the hell is going on?' Rachel gasped. No one spoke for a minute, all of them trying to comprehend the nights events. It was a few minutes before Ellie's bedroom door opened again and Rachel saw a body bag being rolled out on a trolley.

'OH MY GOD!' she screamed, her hands going straight to her mouth to stop herself throwing up. Brad rushed over to her and rubbed her back. Annie rushed out of the lounge, shutting the door behind her, so the others didn't see...

* * *

Nobody went back to sleep after the events what had unfolded. They were all in their respective rooms, each wanting to be alone with their thoughts. Summer was distraught. Ellie was the first person she had made friends with when she first entered treatment. She can remember that day ike it was yesterday.

Flashback

_Summer Rivers entered Maumee Treatment with tears streaming down her face, her parents trying desperately to stay strong for their teenager daughter. _

_'Just take me home. I promise it won't happen again!' Summer cried_

_'Summer, we can't trust you anymore darling! If you complete this treatment, we can start to build that trust back up' replied her mom. Summer tuned out. She didn't want to be stuck in this prison. She wanted to be out there, with her friends, growing up and enjoying life, not stuck in a treatment center, cut off from her friends and family. Summer was jostled out of her thoughts, when Annie lightly shook her arms._

_'Come on, darling. Let get you settled' she said. Summer blinked and noticed her parents were nowhere to be seen. She sniffled and picked up her suitcase, keeping her head low, not wanting everyone to stare at her and judge her. She was shown her room and was left to settle in. Summer didn't know how long she had sat on her bed and stared at the wall for, but when she looked out of her window, she saw that night had fallen. A knock at the door made her jump. She slowly got and cracked it open, seeing a long, blonde haired, blue eyed girl standing on the other side of her door._

_'Hi... I'm Ellie' she introduced herself, holding her hand out. Summer stared at it for a moment, before opening her door and shaking it._

_'Summer' she said. Ellie smiled._

_'Its okay. I won't judge you. We're all in here for the same thing. Come and meet my friends... Unless you would like to freshen up, which by all means is fine' Ellie quickly said._

_'Can I meet your friends first?' Summer asked, her voice small. Ellie smiled and nodded, watching as Summer took a deep breath and stepped from her room_

End of Flashback

Summer wiped away her tears and climbed off her bed, opening her door and heading to Rachel's room. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. She knocked again, before opening the door. She stepped into the room and frowned. The room was empty.

'RACHEL?' she shouted, panic in her voice. She rushed over to the open window, looking out, before rushing out of the room and down to the lounge, throwing the door open.

'RACHEL'S GONE!' she screamed, the room falling silent, before panic erupted...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not updating this in a few days. Had other things on my mind!**

**On another note, I passed my driving test fist time yesterday! So, I'm in a hyper mood haha :D**

**So... Back to the story: Rachel's missing, Ellie's dead. What happens next? One way to find out :D**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Finn grumbled and blindly reached for his phone, his eyes still shut, wanting to shut off the noise. It stopped after a few more rings and he smiled in his sleep. However, it soon vanished when it started again. He groaned and slammed his hand down on the object. He cracked open an eye and brought the phone to his ear, after pressing accept.

'Hello?' he said, his voice gruff as he had just woke up

_'Finn Hudson?'_

'Yes? Who is this?' he asked, clearing his throat to make his voice clearer.

_'It's Annie. From Maumee Treatment Center? I'm Rachel's carer there'_ answered Annie. Finn groaned and coughed, before sitting himself up and running a hand through his hair.

'Oh yeah. erm... why are you ringing me at...' Finn pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the time, before placing it back to his ear. '2:06am?' he question.

_'Rachel's done a runner'_ Annie said, straight out. Finn's eyes widened.

'SHE'S WHAT?' he said loudly, not caring if he woke Kurt, Carole or Burt.

_'We had a patient of ours pass away earlier this evening and once we had all calmed down... We didn't notice Rachel had gone until Summer came and alerted us'_ Annie told Finn, who was frozen in his bed. He snapped back to reality, before telling Annie he would call her if he saw her. He hung up his phone and ran his hand through his hair, before pulling a pair of sweat pants over his boxers and grabbing a t-shirt. He pulled on his trainers and quietly slipped from his room and downstairs, to grab his keys. He quietly slipped from the house, getting into his car and driving away...

* * *

Rachel was sat at the bottom of the banking, her feet gently swaying in the water. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she knew people would have figured out that she had escaped, as Summer was ringing her constantly. She switched off her phone and tucked it into her pocket, sighing. She got lost in her thoughts until a voice startled her.

'Thought I'd find you here' said Finn, from his seat next to her.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, a slight edge to her voice. Finn sighed.

'I got a call. From the center saying that you had escaped. Something about a patient dying earlier' Finn said, putting his arm around her. He felt Rachel tense as he spoke. He grazed his lips against the side of her head, when he heard her sniffle. 'It's okay to cry baby! She was your friend' he cooed, as he felt her body shake. He pulled her into the sanuary of his arms, her face hidden in the crook of his neck, letting her cry. After a few minutes of crying in Finn's arms, Rachel sniffled and pulled back, smiling a watery smile as Finn wiped her tears away.

'Sorry' she apologized, making Finn fornw.

'For what?' he asked, gently stroking her hair away from her face.

'For no doubt scaring you when the center called... And for crying over your best shirt'. Finn chuckled and shook his head.

'Baby, I don't care if you ruined my shirt, all I want is you to be safe' he said, locking their eyes together. Rachel smiled and rested her forehead against his.

'I love you, Finn' she murmured, making Finn smile

'I love you too...' he said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips...

* * *

'RACHEL!' screamed Summer, rushing to her feet as Rachel walked through the doors to treatment center, Finn walking behind her. Rachel just had enough to prepare herself before Summer flung her arms round her.

'I'm okay. I promise' said Rachel, as she saw Annie come rushing down the corridor. Summer let her go, so Annie could check her over.

'Rachel? Are you okay? Truthfully?' asked Annie. Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. 'Do you want to talk about it?' asked Annie. Rachel shook her head. She sniffled and calmed herself down before she spoke.

'I want to go... How much longer do I have to be in here?' she asked. Annie sighed. Although Rachel had only had one day release, she was proving herself to be strong and able to handle urges a whole lot better.

'How about we set a goal, Rachel. For six weeks? If you can prove to us that you can do this... We'll think about discharging you' said Annie. Rachel let out a small shriek of happiness and hugged Annie, before turning to Finn, who picked her up and spun her round, before placing her gently back to the floor.

'Think you can do that, babe?' he asked. Rachel nodded her head feverently.

'I can do this!' she said confidently to him. He smiled and he saw the light in her eyes switch back on, making them sparkle...

* * *

Finn arrived home in a good mood in a good mood, even though it was only five in the morning. He quietly unlocked the front door and shut it quietly, locking it behind him.

'Where have you been?' asked Kurt, making Finn jump. He spun round to face his brother.

'None of your business!' Finn told him. He headed for the stairs, only for Kurt to grab his arm and spin him round to face him.

'If it's something to do with Rachel then it is!' Kurt said, making Finn raise an eyebrow.

'Excuse me? How is it?' he questioned, starting to get annoyed

'Because if something is wrong with my friend, I have a right to know!' said Kurt. Finn felt a wave of anger crash through his body.

'Kurt... if you were really her friend! You would've been to see her since Sectionals! I know you send the odd text, but if she was really your friend you'd be texting her everyday, calling her everyday... Hell going to see her everyday!' Finn seethed.

'Well, not everyone likes to travel after a school day and rehearsals, Finn-'

'THIS IS WHAT I MEAN!' Finn screamed. 'If you were her friend you would make that hours journey, no matter how you feel... You would make that journey! No matter what!' Finn said, a little quieter. Kurt didn't answer for a second, as he tried to compose a sentence in his head. 'See? I may be tired, but even I can hold an argument!' Finn told Kurt, before he pushed past him and headed up the stairs to his room. He slammed his door shut and breathed heavily, silently cursing Kurt out of anger...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thankyou to all my lovely reviews! I'm so thankful that you enjoying reading this story as I love writing it for you :)**

**Ready for another chapter and another time jump?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

This was it. The week they were going to win Nationals. They had worked their butts off to fall at the last hurdle. They knew it was their time and they were going to do it!

'Finn! Where's Kurt?' Mr Schue yelled. Finn jumped and looked round, not seeing Kurt anywhere.

'I don't know. He'll be here! You know he wouldn't miss it!' Finn told Mr Schue, who looked skeptical, but nodded. Finn reclined back in his seat while they waited for Kurt to arrive. When Finn woke up this morning, Kurt wasn't in the house, so he assumed he was at Blaine's. However, when he got to school, Blaine told him he hadn't see him, which slightly worried Finn, but then he thought nothing of it as it was Kurt. Suddenly, his phone started to ring and he sighed as Kurt's name flashed on the screen. 'Where are you, Kurt?'

'In the parking lot. Got a surprise for ya!' Kurt said. Finn frowned and looked through the window on his side seeing nothing, when Mercedes shriek caught his attention.

'KURT!'. Finn whipped round and saw Kurt at the other end of the parking lot in his car. Finn rolled his eyes and got out of his seat, leaning out of the bus and shouting across to Kurt.

'OI! KURT, HURRY UP! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE PLANE!'. Kurt looked up from the boot a smug grin on his face and continued to unpack his car. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw two bags and a suitcase emerge from Kurt's car. 'HOW MUCH STUFF DO YOU NEED?'

'I need a lot!...' Kurt called back, making Finn groan. He looked at his watch then back at Kurt, when the passenger door opened and nearly made Finn faint. Rachel stepped from the car and went to help to Kurt with his bags.

'I still don't see why you needed three bags and suitcase' said Rachel, grabbing her own bag and suitcase. Kurt shut the boot to his car and looked at her.

'Because you know I like to have a variety of different clothes. You never know what the weather is going to be like' Kurt said, making Rachel roll her eyes playfully. She set off towards the bus, smiling widely as she saw Finn's dumbstruck expression.

'What? No, hey babe?' she called. She giggled as he rushed from the steps of the bus and towards her. He scooped her up in his arms, as Kurt hurried to the bus, taking Rachel's stuff with him as well. Finn put Rachel on her feet, but kept her close to him.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, stroking a piece of hair away from her face. Rachel smiled and simply held her left wrist. Finn frowned before he saw the patient wristband on her wrist.

_Rachel Berry_

_10 Febuary 2013- 22 May 2013_

_Status: Discharged_

Finn let a huge grin spread across his face and pick up her again, this time crushing their lips together, his hand at the back of her head, securing their lips together. He let her slide down her body to her feet, but kept his arms locked round her waist, as he made the kiss deeper.

'OI! LOVEBIRDS! STOP SNOGGING AND GET ON THE BUS! NOW!' screamed Santana. Eventually, they pulled away when their lung screamed for air. A red tint slowly colored Rachel's cheeks and she giggled, burying her head in Finn's chest as they headed back for the bus. They settled in their seats and Finn wasted no time in reconnecting their lips in a kiss.

'Well, I guess we won't be seeing much of Rachel till tomorrow' Kurt told Mercedes and Tina, who nodded and sat back down in their seats, Kurt and Mercedes flicking through a magazine together...

* * *

'RACHEL! FINN, HURRY UP!' Kurt shouted the next morning. They had landed in Chicago the previous night and been assigned their rooms, however Finn and Kurt had swapped their keys cards and their roommates, hence why Kurt was banging on their door. Something hitting the door made he step away from the door. 'YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES!' he shouted, before he headed for the breakfast room, where everyone was eating their breakfast. Meanwhile, Finn laid back down against the pillows and smiled at an awake Rachel.

'Morning baby' he said, making Rachel smile brightly.

'Morning, handsome' she replied, making him smile. He reached over and covered her body with his, making her giggle, only for them to be silenced as he connected their lips together. Rachel let out a content moan as Finn crawled closer to her, his hands traveling ever inch of her body he could reach, while her hands settled in his hair, pulling it gently but roughly. He was a little surprised when Rachel flipped them over and gripped her waist to steady her. She pulled him upwards, so he sat up with her in his lap, his hands moving from her waist to her hair.

'Finn' she gasped, as his mouth moved to her neck. He quickly flipped them over and pushed her down onto her back, his lips still attached to her neck...

* * *

'Where are they? I though you'd gone to get them?' Blaine asked Kurt, as Kurt sat down with some toast and coffee.

'I did. But one of them threw something at the door, so I left them..' said Kurt, missing Blaine's horrified look.

'Kurt! If Schue realizes what we've done, he'll go mental and I'm pretty sure he's already suspecting something' Blaine said, seeing Mr Schue casting a glance at Kurt and Blaine.

'Oh calm down, I'm sure they'll be here soon' Kurt said, before jumping as Santana yanked the chair next to him out and sat down.

'Where are Finn and Hobbit?' she said, getting straight to the point.

'Morning Santana. Yeah,we're fine thanks' said Kurt sarcastically, making Santana roll her eyes. 'And to answer your question, their still in bed' he said, lowering his voice so that no one else would hear.

'What do you mean 'still in bed? She's rooming with you and she's normally the first in line-' Santana cut herself off as it dawned on her. 'You switched rooms?' she hissed

'Yes! Keep your gob shut!' Kurt said, making Santana's eyes widen, as he had never spoken to her like that before. She scowled at him and walked off back to Brittany, Kurt watching her making sure she didn't go to Mr Schue...

* * *

Ten minutes later, Finn and Rachel enter the breakfast room, their hands clasped together, both with huge smiles on their faces. They sat down on the down at the table where Kurt and Blaine were sat. Kurt grimaced.

'Jesus! You almost smell the sex on you!' he whispered, making Finn hit his arm.

'Shut up! We showered before we came in here!' he answered

'Separately, I hope!'

'Then showering wouldn't have been as fun' Rachel said, speaking before she could think, making Blaine splutter his coffee onto the table, even Finn and Kurt looked surprised that Rachel had answered the question. However, a smug grin erupted onto Finn's face and he swung an arms round her, clearly pleased with himself.

'You two disgust me sometimes' Kurt said

'But you still love us!' Rachel said, pinching his cheeks, before bounding off to get her and Finn some breakfast...

* * *

'Right, seeing as we have seen the talent of our other competitors, we need to be on the ball tomorrow! And that means vocal rest and everything!' Mr Schue said. 'Right, we'll have a final rehearsal after evening dinner, but for now, you may go and explore. Just-' the rest of his sentence faded, as everyone scarpered in different directions...

* * *

'So, seeing as we spent all of yesterday in bed... What you want to do now?' Finn asked, as he and Rachel walked down the street , hand in hand.

'Well, I think a shopping trip is in order and then we can go back to the hotel and... do whatever we want?' Rachel told him, seductively, making him swallow.

'Don't tease me in public, babe! Cause I'll want to inappropriate stuff to you and then we'll get arrested!' he whispered in her ear. He saw Rachel's eyes darken and opened his mouth to suggest something, when she squealed.

'Oh! Starbucks! Come on, my treat! I haven't had one of these in MONTHS!' she said, pulling him into the shop excitedly. She ordered their usual drinks and paid before Finn could protest. Once their drink were made, they sat down on the comfy sofa's near the window. Finn gazed at Rachel as the sunlight fell behind her, illuminating her like an angel in heaven. He whipped out his phone and set it on camera setting.

'Rachel?' he asked. Rachel looked up and saw his phone, giggling and smiling as he snapped a photo of her. He set it as his screensaver and gazed at it. She looked truly beautiful and he knew she the one for him. No else would ever replace her.

'Babe?' he questioned, before he could think.

'Yeah?' Rachel replied, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

'Marry me'...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. College and work have been stressful as ever!**

**I promise I will update later as well :)**

**Enjoy the long awaited chapter :) xx**

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes and Tina were awakened by Kurt screaming. They rushed out their rooms and down the hallway to Kurt's.

'Kurt? What's wrong?' Mercedes asked, looking wildly around, before seeing Finn and Rachel sat on the couch with their hands over their ears.

'They're... They're...' Kurt seemed to be shock, so Mercedes shut the door and sat down.

'Right, Kurt tell us what's wrong?' she asked. Kurt just pointed to Finn and Rachel, who uncovered their ears.

'Was that really neccessary?' Finna sked his step brother. Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief.

'Neccessary? Neccassary? OF COURSE IT WAS NECCASSARY!' Kurt screamed, causing others in the room to flinch. Mercedes sighed and turned Finn and Rachel.

'What's happened?' she asked. They didn't speak, causing Kurt to grab Rachel's left hand and almost shove it in Mercedes face. Her eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to scream, when Tina clamped a hand over her mouth.

'Don't! If someone else screams, Mr Shue could be up here' she said. Mercedes nodded and Tina removed her hand. She took a few deep breaths and smiled.

'You're engaged?' she asked, wanting confirmation

'Yep! as of yesterday' confirmed Rachel, smiling. Mercedes thought back to the evening dinner they all had at a restrauant of Mr Shue's liking.

'So, thats why you acting more sickenly sweet than usual?' she asked. Rachel nodded her head.

'Yep!' she said excitedly, before she replayed the sentence in her head and scowled. 'Hey! We're not sickenly sweet!' she argued, making Kurt, Tina and Mercedes giggle.

'So, come on! We want everything! How did he propose?' Tina asked, perching on the arm rest of the chair, where Kurt was sat.

'In Starbucks' Finn answered, making Kurt frown.

'STARBUCKS?' he yelled 'YOU PROPOSED IN STARBUCKS? THAT'S NOT ROMANTIC'

'HEY!' argued Rachel 'It was very sweet! I don't need some romantic setting or a song or anything. It was perfect in it's own way' she said, making Finn smile and press a kiss to her head.

'Plus, she looked she beautiful and I couldn't help myself' Finn said, making Rachel blush. He dug into his pocket and brought out his phone, searching for the picture he snapped before he asked her to marry him. 'This is it' he said, showing the others the photo.

'WOW! You look like a model here!' Kurt said, grabbing the phone out of Finn's hand and examining the photo. An idea popped into his head and a smile spread across his face. 'I've got my final photography portfolio to hand in next week... Be my models! Both of you!' he asked. Finn raised an eyebrow.

'Me? A model?' he asked, looking at Kurt in disbelief.

'YES! I can do your official engagment photos' he said, clapping his hands and handing the phone back to Finn. Finn and Rachel looked at each other.

'Official engagement photos?' Rachel asked. Kurt nodded frantically and smiling brightly.

'Please' he pleaded, dragging the word out, turning the puppy dog eyes on them. Finn rolled eyes and looked at Rachel...

* * *

'What was all the screaming about this morning? You're lucky I didn't go all Lima Heights on your ass' Santana asked Kurt, who rolled his eyes and ignored her, his eyes in a magazine.

'What about one?' he asked Rachel and Finn, who were sat behind him. Rachel rolled her eyes at the wedding dress he was showing her.

'Kurt, I told you... No disccussing this here!' she warned, making Kurt whine.

'But what else am I supposed to do? You've got me excited here!' Kurt said, ignoring Satana's snigger. Just then, Blaine sat down in the empty seat besides Kurt, making him jump. He quickly stuffed the bridal magazine back into his bag, before turning to his boyfriend.

'Hey' he said

'Hey, what was that what you just shoved in your bag?' Blaine asked.

'Oh nothing. A magazine what I was reading, but then you came and sat down... and I didn't want to sound ignorant' Kurt said, plastering a smile on his face. Blaine knew he was hiding something from him, but let the matter drop for the time being...

* * *

They walked through the halls of Mckingley High two days later, with the biggest smiles on their faces, Artie proudly holding the trophy up. For the first time in Glee Club history, no one got slushied. Instead, they were greeted with cheers and applause from their fellow classmates and teachers, making them feel like they had finally cemented the future of Glee Club at Mckingley High. They entered the choir room and saw the trophy case standing there, waiting to be opened and protect the trophy from anything. They all stood there gazing at the trophy for while, before leaving one by one, feeling a huge weight off their shoulders.

'So, what do we do now?' asked Kurt as they headed back outside. Luckily for him, Finn and Rachel, they all finished at the same time everyday, despite the fact that they had some different classes, although Rachel had a sneaky suspcion Finn had something to do with hers.

'We've have to tell our parents about us being engaged' Rachel said, as her and Finn reached her car. Finn manage to muster a small smile, making Rachel rolle dher eyes. 'Oh, Finn they love you. Don't worry'

'Don't worry? Rach, they'll murder me!' he whined dramatically.

'No, they won't! They expected us to get engaged at some point.. It's just happening a lot earlier than expected' Rachel said, before unlocking her car getting in.

'See you at home, bro' said Kurt, getting into his car and driving off before Finn could change his mind about going to see Rachel's Dad's...

* * *

'Rach, promise me your Dad won't hurt me' Finn asked. Rachel rolle dher eyes, giggled a little.

'Babe, I promise he won't. A few choice of words, but it'll be fine' she admitted. Finn groaned dramaticaly and flung his head back on the headrest. He switched on the radio and chose his normal station, smiling when his and Rachel's song came on.

'Make you feel my love' Finn sang along, dragging the word 'love' out, trying to reach Adele's high note, making Rachel crack up laughing and join in. They were having so much fun, that Rachel almost didn't notice the car that was heading towards them. She shrieked and whipped the steering wheel right. The car heading towards them flew past them, before squealing to a stop. Rachel waited to see what the other would do, before setting off again.

'You okay?' Finn asked, as he tried calm his heart rate. Rachel nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. She felt Finn stroke the bed of her head, calming her down and allowing her concentrate on the road in front of them.

'Maybe we could leave the telling my Dad thing, till tomorrow?' Rachel said. She was greeted with relieved sigh and bright smile, making her laugh...

* * *

**I wonder who was in the car? :D **

**R&R xx**


End file.
